Un sayayin entre dos mundos
by gohanssjgod
Summary: Buenas, ésta es mi primer historia: ¿Qué pasaría si Gohan fuera arrastrado al vencer a Cell en batalla, al mundo de Naruto?, ¿cómo viviría? y ¿cuando llegue el momento, volvería? ¿como haría si ya a hecho una nueva vida?, ¡¡todo ésto y más!
1. chapter 1

Buenas chicos, este es mi primer fanfic asi que vamos a ver que nos sale.

Esta historia estara ambientada en el final de la saga de cell, para el lado del mundo dragon ball y un poco antes de que cierto Uzumaki entrara en el equipo 7 y antes que aprobara en la academia ninja.

Sin mas que decir aque vamos...

Dragón Ball, Z así como Naruto y Shippuden son propiedad de Akira Toriyama así como de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

Este trabajo se realizó solo por diversión y entretenimiento y na damas que eso.

 **capitulo 1) El fin de una lucha y el comienzo de una nueva aventura.**

Gohan estaba luchando contra cel con todo su poder, con un brazo dañado y escuchando la vos de su padre que le decia que no se detuviera, que diera todo.

goku desde el otro mundo- vamos gohan tu puedes, usa todo tu poder!! .

Gohan luego de que sus compañeros atacaran a cel y lo distrageran, especialmente vegueta, el que dejo de lado su orgullo para atacar a cel y ayudara gohan, logro vencera cel con un gran kame hame ha.

Este ataque desintegro a cell pero genero un extraño portal que debido a que a gohan ya no le quedan fuerzas lo arrastró llevandoselo.

Picoro grito, gohan!!!, y trato de salvarlo pero no pudo hacer nada el portal se habia cerrado y gohan se habia ido quien sabe a que mundo, que dimensión o que universo.

 **En konoha**

Todos se sorpendiad debido a que de la nada se hacia denoche, un gran portal se abrio sorpendidendo a todos y haciendo asustar a todo el pueblo y como una bola de fuego, o metiorito un niño de de no mas de 13 años cayo volando del extraño portal cayendo contra el suelo, dejando un gran crater.

El hokage viendo todo desde su bola de cristal grito de inmendiato

-KAKASHI, KURENAI, ASUMA, ANKO! vallan a ver que fue eso, y aseguransen que no halla civiles lesionados!-

Los cuatros los cuales estaban en una reunion con el hokage desaparecioen en una nuve de hojas llendos a ver que habia pasado.

 **En las afueras de konoha**

Al llegar vieron un eneorme cratar dodne en el fundo habia un niño de no mas de 13 años, con la ropa totalmente destruida. Multiples marcas, ematomas y mas signos de una batalla reciente.

Los cuatro gritaron del horror al ver el estado del joven.

Asuma se acerco para ver al joven y cuando todos pensaron que no podia estar vivo, el pequeño con una pequeña sonrisa tipica de su padre pregunto

-Hola, ¿ dodne estoy?

Asuma se sorpendio y grito a sus compañeros

-esta vivo, ¡alluda!.

Enseguida los cuatro corrieron y fueron a alludarlo.

Asuma le contesto al joven

-estas en konoha, ¿que te paso?

Pero cuando fue a contestar gohan se desmayó, del dolor.

Todos se apuraron en llevarlo al hospital, mintras kakashi se iba a la torre del hokage a informarle todo.

 **Mas tarde en el hospital de konoha**

Los 4 que habian encontrado a el joven sayayin hablaban con el hokage

asuma preguntaba -¿cuando se despierte que aremos?

Anko respondia entre risas, tranquilo que podria hacer un mocoso de 13 años

kakashi la miraba con cara de no cambias mas y hokage se aclaraba la garganta para hablar.

-ajmm, bueno creo que sera mejor que uno de ustedes este esperando que el chico despierte, si ven que es una amenaza lo emiminan, y si no, lo cual me parece lo mas proable le preguntan su historia y luego lo llevan con migo-

Dijo el hokage

-Bien yo me quedare con el- dijo kakashi

El resto acepto y se fueron.

 **1 dia mas tarde en el hospital**

Gohan empesaba a tocer mientras abria un ojo, kakashi lo miraba de reojo, con un kunai escondido en su mano atras de la espalda esperando que tipo de reaccion tenia el joven.

gohan miro a su alrededor y miro lo que le parecia un hospital.

No sabia dode estaba pero enseguida recordo lo que le paso con el portal y sin mediar palabras ya se imaginaba debido a su buena inteligencia lo que le pudo haber pasado.

Kakashi lo miro y le dijo, -¿como te sientes niño?

Gohan lo miro y dijo

-Bien, un poco dolorido, pero vivo ajaj-

-a todo esto, una pregunta señor, ¿dodne estoy? -

Gohan pregunto para ver si sus sopechas eran validas sosbre lo que le paso con ese extraño portal.

kakashi lo miro y con una gran tranquilidad le dijo -estas en konoha, mejor conocida por la aldea oculta de la hoja.

¿Konoha?, penso gohan.

Esto si era una sopresa, enseguida supo que sus peroes supocicones estaban en lo correcto y se dio cuenta que estaba en otro mundo, dimensión o universo.

Kakashi lo miro y le pregunto- ¿y tu pequeño de dodne eres, como terminaste así?

Enseguida gohan se puso a analizar a kakashi, y vio que no habia energuia negativa en el y luego de sentir todos los ki que irradiaban en el resto de la ciudad supo que no estaria en problemas ahi en su estadia, o eso creyo.

Analizo si decirle o no su historia, le creerian loco, pero notarian que mentia porque no era bueno en eso, entonces se decidio.

-Bueno es una larga historia y difícil de creer, si tienen alguna manera de ver en mis recuerdos ahorrarian tiempo y no me creerian un loco al terminar de narrar mi historia.

Esto sorpendio a kakashi, pequeño habia ofrecido una forma muy hutil de saberlo todo sobre el y por su voluntad, ademas que ya no le parecia una amenza por su instito de ninja.

-Bueno es buena idea, mira vamos a lo del hokage y el llamara a alguien para que comparta tus recuerdos con nosotros- dijo kakashi.

Gohan se levanto vio su ropa que habia sido reconstruida por pedido de el hokage se visto y salireron junto a kakashi.

En seguida que salian gohan pregunto

-¿Quien es el hokage? -

-Enserio no eres de por aquí, el hokage es el lider de la aldea, la persona mas respetable, y fuerte.- dijo kakashi

Gohan se impresiono tanto de lo grande que era la aldea como de lo primitiva que era con respecto a su mundo.

Luego de caminar por 10 minutos llegaron a la torre del hokage, todos lo miraban a gohan, pero el sabia que era nuevo en la ciudad y que era nornal.

Al llegar los estaba esperando el hokage que habia visto todo de su bola de cristal.

-Buenos días-, dijo el hokage, mientras que gohan hacia una pequeña reverencia debido a la educación extricta de la madre.

El hokage penso, este joven es educado, podria ser un buen ninja si se queda.

-Bueno yo soy el hokage.

Ya supe de tu idea y me pareció genial, tenia pensando siempre y cuando vos acpetes, llamar a uno de los lideres de los clanes mas importantes para que analize en tus recuerdos y los comparta con nosotros, claro esto siempre siendo un secreto entre los presentes.-

Gohan miro y dijo- si creo que es la mejor idea-

El hokage llamo a un anbu para que mandara a llamar a inoichi Yamanaka para poder explorar en los recuerdos de son gohan.

 **En las afueras de la torre hokage.**

Justo estaban inoichi, y su hija ino llendo a la torre del hokage para hacer algunas preguntas sobre temas de baja importancia , cuando aparecio un anbu adelante de ellos.

-inoichi Yamanaka, el hokage lo solicita en la torre urgentemente.

Este se fue y dejo soprendido inoichi, y como era tan urgente decidio ir con su hija para llegar lo antes posible.

Al llegar a la torre y abrir tanto inoichi como su hija, una rubia muy bella, se sorpendieron a ver a un chico de pelos parados, casi despeinados, con unos brazos muy tonificados, una mirada tranquila y una sonrisa, que por cierto si conocieran a su padre podrían decir que era la misma, la sonrisa son.

Ino penso para ella, ¿quien es este pequeño, debe tener mi edad, pero nunca lo vi en la aldea y esta realmente guapisimo, espera. Que decis, vos sos sola de mi sauke no digad idoteces. y mientras pensaba esto la joven se sonrojaba pensando en quien sabe cuantas cosas mas sobre los brazos tonificados y lo que deberia ser el resto de su cuerpo si tan solo pudiera verlo.

El hokage saludo a el adulto y a su hija y les dijo

-Bueno esta reunion es privada, que te parece si nos esperas afuera.

Ino sin decir mas acepto y de fue a esprrar en la sala de recepción, mientras pensaba.

¿Quien es ese chico?

sera un nuevo alumno? y porque mi padre tuvo que venir? bue ni idea luego averiguare.

Y con una cara de maldad pura ( pero por el interes que le habia naciodo en el chico se fue a sentar y esperar en la rececpion.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno chicos asta aqui mi primir capitilo proximante vendra el 2do, espero que les guste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Capitulo 2**

 **El plan de inoichi Yamanaka**

En la oficina del hokage estaban son gohan, kakashi , inoichi Yamanaka y el hokague.

El hokage le explico el porque de su llamada a inoichi Yamanaka, que el niño que estaba con ellos era el que aparecio en el cráter y como gesto de buena fe, y de que pudieran creerle todo lo que les fuera decir, lo llamaron para investigar en sus recuerdos y compartirlos con ellos.

inochi acepto y le explico al joven gohan el metedo que arian.

Que era Jutsu el cual era el de Transferencia de Mentes y que haci verian en sus recuerdosy luego se los pasara al hokage y a kakashi.

El chico acepto y el hokage izo un Jutso para sellar hermericamente la habitacion asi no seria escuchados por nadie.

Luego de esto inoichi uso Jutsu de Transferencia de Mentes y entro en la mente de gohan.

Luego de 5 minutos inoichi habia tenido total acceceso a todos los recuerdos de gohans, viendo desde los primeros recuerdos de gohan de sus padres, son goku y chichi, seguido por la llegada de raditz, el sacrifico de su padre por el para impedir que raditz lo secuetre , su entrenamiento con picorro a los 4 años, la llegada de los sayayin y la mismisima muerte de piccolo.

Todo esto debido a que este justu tenia como consecuencia la transferencia emocional tambien, un monton de emociones, las cuales sitio gohan en cada moneto, ira, enojo, miedo, soledad, felicidad todas se mesclaban y dejaban un paisabe aun mas increible en los recuerdos de gohan.

Cuando todo parecía increible y imposible de creer llego el viaje a namek, las esferas del dragon, el rescate de dende, la pelea con las fuerzas especiales ginyu y el mismisimo freezer.

El cual al observar y ver cada fragmento que guardaba gohan de esos momentos lo atemorizaban y llenaban de ira de que un niñi de no mas de 6 o 7 años luchara contra u tipo con un enorme y asqueroso aliento asesino.

Cuando parecía que nada mas podia sorpenderlo llego goku su pelea y la transformación, la ida de namek de su padre tras la explocion del planeta.

Luego sigo con los momentos mas recientes, la llegada de trunks, la pelea con los androides, y por ultimo el entrenamiento de gohan con su padre y la pelea con cel.

Esto asta el portal y su llegada aca.

A 5 minutos de haber empezado inochi temrino su jutsu, y empeso a respirar y miro a gohan y dijo

-pobre niño, lo que as sufrido...en vos baja casi para el

Se aclaro la.garganta y dijo, bueno no hay duda que es un joven de toal confiansa, ahora les pasare lo que vi.

y izo su jutsu con kakakakazi y el hokage.

10 minutos después el silencio indudo la abitacion.

Es que ense tiempo los hombres hay prensentes habiam descubierto un mundo nuevo y la vida que sin duda alguna de un chico que por una parte admiraban pero no querían que ningun niño de su edad pase.

El primero en roper el hielo fue el hokage

-Bueno gohan , por suerte emos usado este metodo para que nos cuentes, porque era una larga historia y dificil de creer si no fueran tus recuerdos quienes hablaran.

Primero no sabemos como alludarte a volver de dodne vienes, pero si quisieras debido a tu gran corazon y tu enorme valor nos encantaria darte una casa y dinero para que te quefes y cambio que vallas a la academia ninja y te vuelvas en un shinobi debido a tus extraordinarias características.

Gohan los miro y pregunto

-¿academia ninja, shinobi? que es todo eso? perdon pero me podían exolicar

entinces kakashi lo vio y le explico al pequeño todo sobre la academia

-bueno las personas que quieren convertirse en Shinobi van a la academia ninja para entrenar y aprender los principios básicos de las técnicas de shinobi y los shinobi son mimbros fe la sociedad que alludan a proteger a la nacion y sus ciudadones en bien de las causas nobles.

Sus misiones pueden ir desde la protecion de aldeanos en zonas peligrosas, el espionaje de enemigos y el asesinato de acesiones y criminales.

Todo dependiendo del grado que tengan, pero bueno esto ya te lo explicaran en la academia.

Enseguida kakashi volvio a su libro.

Gohan lo pensó y le encanto la idea, conocer gente de su edad y hacer amigos era algo mas que interesante asi que acepto rapidamente.

Ademas que por lo qje le exolicaron de los shinobi eran casi como heroes y eso le gustó más debido a su aplio sentido de justicia.

Luego gohan miro a los presentes y les pregunto

-y que vamos a hacer sobre mi identidad, y mi raza y mis poderes.

Ellos se miraron y el hokage alzo la plabra.

Mira no te preocupes, les diras a todos que vienes de las afueras de las tierras fel fuego, tu transformacion sera un kekkei Genkai de tu familia.

Asi que mientras no mates a nadie que no te aga echo nada muy malo, no habra problema jajaj.

Todos se rieron y ahora el hokage se preguntaba que aria con el joven, dodne lo mandaria a vivir.

En ese momento sorpendio a todos inochi y debido a la gran sensibilidad que le habia quedado de los recuerdos de gohan soprendio a todos con sus dichos.

-Bueno supongo que se puede quedar con nosotros siempre y cuando me deje contqroe son gohan a mi mujer lo mismo que nos mostro asi ella entendra el porque, diremos que es un amigo de la famila y cubriremos aun mejor la fachada.

Esto soprendio a todos, incluyendo a gohan.

-bueno ire a hamblar con mi mujrr y mi hija y luego lo vendre a buscar son gohan o enviaré a mi hija.

Lo que nadie sabia era que apesar de conmoverse por los recuerdos del niño le interesaba de sobremanera el echo de que ese joven si se quedaba en el pueblo se casara con su hija y asi asegurarse el poder de los sayayin para si mmismos y mejorar aun mas el linaje de los Yamanaka y escalar socialmente.

Una buena jugada.

Luego de irse inoichi Yamanaka con su hija kakashi decido mostrarle la aldea al joven gohan mientras esperaban a que vineran por el.

-asi que basicamente se podria decir que eres un guerrero, y eso que vi en tus recuerdos realmente puedes volar?

Preguntaba kakashi soprendido de todo lo que vio.

-Bueno si ajja- dijo gohan con una manmano en la cabeza dando su tipica sonrisa son

-En relaidad es bastante facil, solo necesitas manejar tu ki y listo- dijo gohan

-tu ki eh? muy interesante aca hace siglos que no se usa el ki, son casi leyendes, no se supone que es tu fuerza vital, no moriras por usarla?-

Kakashi sabia por los recuerdos de gohan que el nunca estubo ni cerca de morirse por el uso del ki, asi que le intrigaba esta nueva energia y asta dodne podia ser util

-No para nada- contesto gohan

-El ki es como un musculo, cuanto mas lo entrenes mas fuerza tendra, claro estará en el uso que le des, tiene multiples usos. Pero si haces un buen uso de el no correras ese tipo de riesgos.

Lo dicho soprendio a kakashi y penso que esto seria interesante de aprender mas adelante.

Siguieron caminando y fueron a un centro de comida dodne debido a que el hokage le habia dado plata a son gohan decidieri ir a comer mientras esperaban.

Y para sopresa de todos los presentes el pequeño gohan se termino con todo lo que tenian preparado para el dia comiendo mas de 50 plaros extras grandes y dejando a todos boqui abiertod al mejor estilo anime y con los ojos gigantes

Kakashi pensaba para si mismo pobres Yamanaka una cosa es ver en sus recuerdos lo que pueden llegar a comer los sayayin y otra cosa es tener que alimentarlos.

Un presio bastante alto que inoichi Yamanaka estaba dispuesto a pagar para mejorar el linaje de los Yamanaka y dejar al clan en lo mas alto.

Al terminar de comer decidieron volver a la oficina del hokage mientras el local de comida cerraba y un rato mas tarde un pobre naruto uzumaki se enterba que su local de ramen favorito habia cerrado por culpa de un pequeño desconocido lo que lo izo irritarse como nunca.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno con esto terminamos el 2do capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, que pasara?

gohan se llevara bien con su nueva "hermana" ella querra algo mas, como aceptara ella siendo que quiero solo a sauke.

Como se adaptara gohan al mundo ninja, y como se llevara gohan con naruto y sauke.

Todo esto y mas en el proximo capitulo, Nos vemos!!!!


	2. capitulo 3

Buenas este sera el 3er capitulo, espero que les guste.

Primero que nada puede ser que cambie poco a poco la personalidad de algunos personajes a medida de que gohan entra en el mundo shinobi y afecta su precencia al resto.

Sin mucho mas que decir:

Dragón Ball, Z así como Naruto y Shippuden son propiedad de Akira Toriyama así como de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

Este trabajo se realizó solo por diversión y entretenimiento y na damas que eso.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Capítulo 3**

 **La famila yamanaka**

En la recidencia del clan Yamanaka:

Inochi le acaba de mostrar los recuerdos de gohan a su mujer (claro su hija estaba en una parte alejada de la casa para no podes escuchar la conversación)

La mujer de inochi estaba totalmente sorprendida de lo que le acaba de enseñar inochi, pero no estaba muy deacuerdo con la idea de casi arreglar un casamiento

-y si ella no quiere? preguntaba la mujer,osea no me parece mal la idea de traerlo pero no necesariamente eso ara que ella se enamore de ese chico.

Decia la mujer, esposa del lider del clan

-no digo obligarlos pero si esta vivendo aqui y el decide cuidarse no habra dudas que ino tendra mas chanses, es un chico apuesto y por lo que sabemos es un prodigio en la batalla y de buen corazón, podria hacer que nuestra decendencia fuera perfecta, y asegurar que ino sea la lider del clan.

Decia inochi.

-Bueno aremos lo siguiente, haber si te gusta.

Primero lo tramos y hacemos toda la farsa de que es un hijo de un viejo amigo de la familia y por ulitmo si ellos dos en el futuro decean estar juntos no abra objecion.

Decia la mujer Yamanaka, mientras pensaba (pobres chicos inochi va ser todo lo que este a su alcanse para que esten juntos)

-Bueno que sea asi, le diremos a ino que es el hijo de un amigo de la familia y bueno, podria dormir en el cuarto de invitados.

Decia inochi

-Perfecto, llamemos a nuestra hija.

Exclamaba la mujer Yamanaka.

Mientras tanto en la torre del hokage

Gohan habia comido y estaba hablando con kakashi y con el hokage

-ey gohan, como es posible que comas tanto?, es una carracteristica de los sayayin? decia kakashi

-tanto comio? preguntaba el hokage

-50 platos de ramen extra grande respondia kakashi mientras miraba su revista

-50!!!! decia el hokague, mientras pensaba (este chcio va a fundir a la aldea solo comiendo)

-jaja bueno por lo que me dijeron los sayayin comemos mucho debido a que nuestro metabolismo es mas rapido, asi recuperamos las energias de los desgaste de la batalla y estamos listos para una nueva lucha. Dijo gohan

Mientras tanto el hokage pensaba

(Este chico va a dejar sin dinero a los Yamanaka, talves deba apoyarlos económicamente, pero si me deja sin dinero a mi también, ¿ahi que ago?)

Luego de un rato de charla donde gohan les contaba sobre los multiples usos del ki a ambos y sobre su vida en su tierra se dio una llamada a la puerta.

Era inoichi Yamanaka con su hija para venir a buscar a gohan.

Cabe decir que la pequeña ino una rubia muy linda de una edad similar a la de gohan le habian dicho la historia de el antigo clan sayayin amigos de sus padres los últimos sobreviventes y al ser gohan uno de los últimos sobreviventes ellos habiam decidirlo cuidarlo, claro si ella no se sentia incomoda.

La futura kunuchi cuando se enteró que el joven apuesto de la oficina y misterioso era el que iba a compartir la vivienda con ella estaba loca de la vida y planeando planes para asegurarse que ninuga mujer, en especial una peli rosa "frentona" como ella mismo le decia se le acerque al chico. Y no descuidar a cierto peli negro Uchiha que tambien le gustaba.

Un plan mas que complejo, pero bien delineado, solo que no contaba con el gran componente hereditario de los son, la ingenuidad y la sociabilidad.

Mas alla que gohan era mucho mas listo que su padre y no se casaria por un poco de comida, en lo que se refería a las mujeres era muy ingenuo y muy sociable. Una combinacion que mas tarde le traeria problemas para su plan.

El otro gran defecto en su plan era mas sencillo Sasuke Uchiha era Sasuke Uchiha 100 % antisocial y dedicado a su venganzay acerce mas fuerte, por lo menos por ahora.

Asi que su plan, nacia mal.

Al llegar inoichi Yamanaka saludo a gohan, este lo saludo y saludo a la chica que venia con el que inoichi presento como la hija y que su nombre era ino.

-hola mi nombre ino, dijo la rubia con una mirada picarona, en su mente ya se habia echo toda clase de espectaculos

-hola ino, mi nombre es gohan, dijo el despreocupado gohan que no sabia que decir

Los tres se fueron de la torre del hokage llegada ya la tardesita mientras le explicaban que se quedaria en el cuarto de huespedes y que se considerará parte de la familia.

Gohan asininto con la cabeza y no se podia creer la hospitalidad del hombre.

Al llegar vio una casa enorme, no mas grande que la casa de bulma pero si muchismo mas grande que la casa de el y sus padres en la montaña paoz.

-Hola pequeño, tu debes ser gohan, dijo la matriarca de los Yamanaka.

Gohan saludo eh izo una pequeña reverencia que dejo elados a todos por los modales del chico, mas los padres de ino sabiendo del mundo que vivia y las clase de cosas que tubo que vivir de chico.

Que increible, tiene que venir un niño de otro mundo para que tenga buenos modales penso la patriarca de los Yamanaka.

Un duerte guerrero, y educado.

Perfecto para mi hija! penso el padre de ino.

Que educado, talves no sea muy rapido para las chicas. Mejor asi no se le acercan penso ino.

-Valla valla que buenos modales, veo que te enseñaron bien, dijo la matriarca mientras le enseñaba la casa junto a una ino que no se despegaba, buscando la oportunidad para estar a solas.

-Bueno este sera tu cuarto, verdad mama? dijo la kunochi.

-así es deja las cosas y si queres salgan a jugar o a conocerce con ino.

-Dale señora, dijo un emocionado gohan ya que nunca habia echos amigos de su edad y esto le agradaba mucho.

La madre se fuea preparar la comida y ino amago a irse y se quedo semi escondida ya que la puerta estaba semi abierta.

El sayayin estaba distraido y con sus sentidos apagados asi que no detecto la precencia de ino ni la escuho moverse, no en principio.

Este se cambio y se baño y se puso el gi nuevo que le habían echo exactamemte igual que el que uso contra cel, con una remera negra abajo la cual pesaba una tonelada, (cosa que costo mucho al sastre podrer realizarla) y sus muñequeras del mismo color que el gi.

Mientras se vestía ino miraba y casi queda elada, nunca habia visto un cuerpo tan marcado, pero nisiquiera el de un adulto!. Esto la dejo embobada en toda clase de pensamientos impuros y con una sonrisa llena de malicia.

Mientras se le caia un chorrito de baba por el espectaculo que acaba de ver se resvalo y casi se mata con la puerta

Gohan giro y vio a ino tirada en el piso y con los ojos girando para todos lados, el no entendía ni porque estaba ahí, ni como se cayó.

-ehh, estaaa...estas bien ino? pregunto gohan

Ino se levanto y muy segura de si misma dijo -siii, eh... venia a buscarte para charlar y conocerte ya que viveremos juntos (iba a decir que serian como hermanos pero se dio cuenta que la perspectiva de hermano no se ajustaba a sus planes)

\- ah si, termino y voy.

dijo gohan con su clasica sornisa son, mientras nuestra rubia se enrojesia mientras lo miraba.

-Estas bien ino? pregunto el iluso de gohan que no sabia ni porque se enrojesia ni porque era la baba.

Si lo ubiera sabido talves hubiera ido corroendo a pedir ayuda ajaja.

Al terminar ambos fueron al patio el cual era amplió se sentaron en un arbol.

Estubieron un par de minutos sin decir nada, gohan no sabia como empesar, primero nunca habia tenido amigos de su edad, y segundo le daba algo de verguenza estar adelante de una chica al fin y al cabo era todo un preadolecente y podia decir que la chica era linda.

Un combo letal para nuestro héroe.

Ella comenzo la charla, justo con las preguntas menos adecuadas.

Mama y papa me dijeron que sos de un pequeño pueblo en las afueras de las tierras del fuego, de un clan muy antiguo, los sayayin, como son los de ese clan?

Que pregunto, que le iba a decir? Que eran los sayayin, era algo que sin duda no podia responder, no con la verdad.

haci que penso un segundo y trato de recordar cada cosa que contó vegueta sobre su raza pero adaptarla para que la joven peli rubia no se fuera corriendo del miedo

-Bueno los sayayin son una ra... clan (casi la embarra a la primera ajaja) un clan guerrero que tubo su augue en el final de la era de los samuray-

para suerte de gohan habia ledio unos libros de historia antes de que llegara el padre de ino a buscarla para poder organizar la mentira que tenia que decir.

-era un clan de guerreros de gran poder que se caracterisaban por su ferrosidad en batalla y su uso adecuado del ki-

Lo ultimo dejo elada a la kunochi, el ki?que era el ki

-El ki? que es el ki?... pregunto ino

-Bueno ino ustedes usan chacra que es la combinación de la fuerza espiritual y la fuerza fisica, el ki es solo la fuerza vital o espiritual de las personas y nuestro clan, el cual ya era bastante limitado por el echo de morir en batalla durante las distintas guerras fue el único que siguio usando el ki.

-Increíble, y que podes hacer con el ki? preguntola rubia

-Emm, podemos volar hacernos mas fuertes y hacer ataques energeticos sin nececidad de hacer pociciones de manos.

Tambien podemos sentir las precencias de las personas. ajaja decia gohan con una mano en la cabeza

La rubia quedo blanca, volar, ataques sn pociciones de manos, este niño esta mientendo, debe ser porque soy muy linda y quiere verse coll con migo penso la rubia.

Asi que penso en seguirle juego y hacerlo quedar mal para divertirse un rato.

Solo que nunca calulo que todo fuera verdad.

-Bueno si podes volar, cosa que no creo mostramelo, llevame a volar dijo la rubia poniendo cara de ofendida.

-estas segura? tus padres no se enojarian?djo nuestro son

-Porsupuesto! vamos muestrame...ahhhh

no termino de decir muestramelo estaba a 15 mentros de altura y atrapada en forma nupcial a gohan.

Nuestra rubia quedo elada! si podia volar y lo estaba haciendo con ella!!!!.

Se maldijo a si misma por pensar que nuestro peli parado le mentia y ahora estaba blanca del miedo por la altura a la que estaban.

-esssstaaaas, estaaamos, volando! grito ino, o eso quiso intentar porque la verdad mas que gritar lo susurro

-si era para mostrarte, si queres te bajo.

-Siiii bajame dijo la rubia.

lentamente llegaron al piso y plap de sus botas en el suelo sonaron

Ino sigo 2 minutos aferrada a son como si su vida se fuera en ello, asta que salio de su transe y salto al piso y se solto del pequeño son, roja como un tomate.

Es que sentir esos brazos jóvenes pero fuertes em sus caderas por un momento le hiceron sentir que su mundo era mas seguro ahí. Pero no lo admitirá nunca!.ella era ino la mas bella! o almenos asi se veia y no podia caer embobada en dos segundos, el chico se lo tenia que ganar!.. o al menos eso pensaba.

Al poco tiempo diria casi segundos salio la madre de ino a decir que la cena estaba lista, asi que ambos fueron a comer.

El resto fue de lo mas normal, quitando la exepcion de que el pequeño son comio.15 platos y ensima dijo que estaba con el.estomago.cerrado que habia comido antes de llegar.

Si comia asi sin hambre , como lo hacia con hambre...el padre de ino ya pensaba en estrategias para poder alimentar al sayayin y no fundirse en el intento y lloraba para sus adentros ajajaja

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno aca fue el 3er capitulo proxiamente se viene el 4to, gohan conoce a naruto, sauke y sakura y comienza la escuela, como se llevara con eo resto de los chicos.

Y ino como manejara el echo de tener a dos chicos que le gustan?

Sakura que ara al conocer a gohan?.

Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo!


	3. Capitulo 4

Bueno aca va el 4to capitulo, algunas puntualizaciones.

1:Gohan deberia tener 10 años, pero lo fuerzo a que tenga 13, asi tiene la misma edad que naruto y el resto para poder emparejar a gohan con algun personaje.

Todavia nose con quién va a ser y seguramente antes juegue un poco con ma clasica ingenuidad son en las mujeres.

2: Ya se que gohan no aprendio la teletrasportacion, pero aqui are como que goku le enseño tanto en la abitacion del templo o en el entrenamiento de 3 años previo a la llegada de los androides, para darme una erramienta mas para escribir.

Bueno con esto terminan las puntualizaciónes.

Dragón Ball, Z así como Naruto y Shippuden son propiedad de Akira Toriyama así como de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

Este trabajo se realizó solo por diversión y entretenimiento y na damas que eso.

 **capitulo 4** **La Academia ninj** **a**

Salia el sol y empezaba a a amanecer en konoha. Llegaba un gran dia para gohan, el dia que comenzaria la academia ninja.

Debido a las energias que pudo sentir en la ciudad sabia que no tendría problemas con ningun niño de la academia a la hora de batallas de pruebas, y hasta se ilusionaba en aprender alguna tecnica nueva.

Lo mas importante estaria en un lugar lleno de chicos de su edad. Algo que gohan nunca habia vivido.

Si señores, esto era todo un suceso en la vida de gohan.

Gohan estaba levantado desayunando, a su lado estaba ino, los padres estaban en la floreria.

Ino no paraba de preguntarle cosas a gohan sobre como era su estilo de batalla, y despues para su suerte salio con cosas mas vanales como si le gustsba ir al parque y esas cosas que a una chica le gusta saber sobre un hombre. Todo con dos objetivos, la rubia planeaba su cita ideal con el peli parado de gohan y trataba de conocerlo.

Como los padres le dijeron que era un prodijo en el taijutsu, ella estaba intrigada por conocer sus habilidades.

Gohan nunca le dira asta donde era capaz, la idea era esconder sus verdaderos poderes asta que sea necesario.

Ella no pensaba que gohan fuera capaz de superar a sauke pero pensaba que serian un buen luchador. Quien iba a decir que ese mismo dia se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Le explico lo básico del estilo de batalla que le habia enseñado su maestro picolo y el de su padre, el de la tortuga pero muy vagamente, esto izo pensar a la rubia que era algo bastante simple. Gran error que mas tarde que temprano se daria cuenta.

Se fueron caminando juntos a la academia, ella penso en llevarlo agarrado, como si fuera de su propiedad pero la verdad declino de esta opcion para no perder tampoco alguna oportinidad con cierto uchiha

Cuando estaban llegando se cruzaron con cierto peli negro con deceos de venganza y la rubia se fue corriendo a abrazarlo junto con otro grupo de admiradoras lo que izo que a gohan le saliera una gota de sudor de atras de la nuca.

Pobre chico, ojala nunca me pase eso a mi, penso nuestro hereo. Lo que el no sabia que pronto compitira con el uchiha por ver quien tenia mas admiradoras y ambos decearian perder esa batalla.

Cuando giro , distraido por el espectáculo que daban las mujeres con el chico pelinegro sinquerer choco con un rubio con una sonriza perruna.

-achhh mi cabesa, decia gohan

-perdon perdón repetia gohan... no te vi, venia en otra

-no pasanada, hola, sos nuevo en la aldea no? y enseguida penso, si el puede ser mi amigo!- hola soy naruto! y me compartiré en el proximo hokage!

-a si...emmmm soy gohan, decia el peli parado.

A decir verdad esa forma alegre , es igual a papa! pensaba nuestro hereo mientras se preguntaba si enma sama abria echo de las sullas mandandole la reencarnación de su padre, y luego de pensarlo un segundo lo descarto.

Cuando iban a seguir hablando aparecio iruka umino , el sensei de la acasemia.

-Hola tu pequeño debes ser son gohan, pense que vendrias con ino, mmm?

-Con ino?emm... recien llega y ya logro salir con una chica! decia naruto con una mescla de ofendido y celoso por el supuesto logro de gohan en 1 dia en la aldea.

-si, pasa que ino fue corriendo a bsucar a un chico y por lo que veo ahora es como si fuera un anexo de su esplada, decia gohan con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

-jajaja, si asi son ellas con sauke maldito, decia el rubio.

-ehh? decia gohan

-nada nada dijo iruka para luego decirle:

\- y gohan, ¿estas nervioso? ¿como te sentid en tu primer dia? dijo iruka

-mmm si un poco, es que pase la mayor parte de mi educacion en casa o en campo, esto de venir a clase es nuevo para mi, decia gohan mientras se agarraba la cabeza con las dos manos y daba una pequeña risa

-tranquilo gohan la clase te apoyará y aras nuevos amigos, ya vas a ver!..

-Bueno gohan vamos a adentro cuando llegue todos tus compañeros te presentemos al resto de la clase. Dijo iruka mientras se preguntaba para sus adentros porque el hokage habia mandando a un chico que no tenia formacion como ninja a un grupo que se estaba por graduar, algo debia de tener ese muchacho en especial y pronto lo iba a a averiguar.

 **10 minutos mas tarde en la academia ninja:**

-Bueno chicos, silencio!!!!

Dijo iruka y todos se callaron...

-Hoy vamos a presentar a un compañero nuevo, es el. Señalando a gohan.

-Por favor gohan presentate a la clase.

-Mmm, hola (con algo de inseguridad al principio) yo soy son gohan, pero pueden decirme gohan.

Tengo 13 años, amo las batallas y deceo volverme mas fuerte para cuidar de mis amigos!.

Dijo el hijo mayor de goku con la típica sonrisa son.

Enseguida, las reacciones fueron variadas, paso desde la semi admiracion de las mujeres por lo que eran sus brazos super marcados, tanto asi que la mayoria ni escucho la voz de gohan u estaban en sus propios mundos de pensamientos impuros.

Y por otro lado teniamos a los hombres, que susurraban cosas como quien es este tarada, quien se cree, seguro pasa demasiado tiempo peinandose y no entrenando y toda una larga cantidad de cosas así.

Iruka tomo la palabra y dijo bueno para conocernos bien que les parece si hacemos unas pequeñas batallas a prueba asi ya conocemos las habilidades del joven gohan.

Todos asistieron y fueron al patio.

Cuando llegaron iruka explico que la idea era ver las habilidades de gohan en un pequeño combate amistoso, asi saber dodne estaban parados con el.

Sauke lo miro, y se dio cuenta que era un buen peleador por su fisico, el cual era robusto, pero atletico lo que le brindaria una buena velocidad y fuerza.

Penso que seria un buen entrenamiento y ante todo que no podia perder.

Debido a esto decidio ver las habilidades de gohan y se ofreció a pelar.

-Yo peliare con el, prometo no ir muy enserio dijo arrogantemente el uchicha.

Esto le izo acordar enseguida a vegueta, pero al ver la forma casi despectiva con la que habia tratado a ino le vino una idea, humillaria a ese orgulloso para que dejara de ser tan arrogante. Así talves lograra que deje tratar de tratar de esa forma a ino, a la cual le debia sierto cariño por su famila aceptarlo en su casa.

-Bueno, espero no mandarte al hospital muy rapido. Dijo gohan con una sonira tipica de los sayayin cuando estan por empesar una batalla.

El habia medido la energuia de su oponente y sabia que no le servia ni de calentamiento, tenia potencial de eso no habia duda, pero no era el oponente indicado para el. No en ese momento y lugar.

-Jamas podrias tocarme, soy un orgulloso miembro del clan uchiha.

Gohan se rio y le dijo -si logras golpiarme te doy la pelea como ganada

Todo el mundo se miraba, este chico esta loco! sauke va a barrer el piso con el! decian los distintos alumnos.

-Gohan idota, te va a mandar al hospital, no pelees con el... decia ino. Tratando de impedir que su nuevo amigo no se apuleado por el alumno numero 1

Los dos se pusieron en pose de pelea, gohan decido usar la misma que su padre y sauke salio disparado con una patada.

Lo que sorpendio a todos que lo que todos pensaban que era gohan resulto ser una imagen, gohan sabiendo que ellos usaban la vista y no sus sentidos ni el ki se movio a gran gran velidad dejando una imagen del.

Cuando sauke miraba para todos lados escucho una voz atras suyo.

-Aqui estoy, no me ibas a golpia, que usas demasiado a tus ojos. Le susurro gohan a su oido.

Sauke salto para atras dando una distancia prudencial y se pueso en pose de pelea.

Diablos este tipo es rapido penso. Y diseño un plan perfecto pensando que por mas rapido que fuera si pelaba enserio no tenia opción contra el.

Gohan esta disfrutando el momento, no tenia intenciones de terminar la batalla rapido, queria disfrutarla.

Sauke agarro y tiro 10 kunai a gran velodidad con el objetivo que los esquivara, y enseguida despues de eso grito para sopresa de todos, - Elemento fuego GOUKAKYU NO JUTSU! y una gran bola de fuego salio de su boca.

Todos quedaron paralizados. Ino cerro los ojos, penso que gohan quedaria como carne aumada pronta para cocinar.

Iruka se agarraba la cabeza, nuca penso que sauke aria eso.

Pero lo que nadie esperaba es que pasara lo que paso. Gohan se quedo parado y y grito, con eso ni cosquillas me vas a hacer y expulso un poco de su ki, haciendo explotar los kunai y haciendo desaparecer la bola de fuego y antes que nadie dijera nada estaba en la espalda de sauke y nuevamente le hablo al oido.

-Vas a seguir jugando o vas a ponerte serio

Sauke quedo blanco, por mas fuerte que fuera destruyo sus ataques como si de un juego de niños se tratara.

Se lleno de ira dándose cuenta que estaba jugando con el y empeso a atacar como loco y gohan viendo todos los ataques en camara lenta esquivo cada golpe y patada y luego extiro su mano para generar una presión de aire que mando a volara sauke ensima de todos sus compañeros. Todos estaban enodadados. Nadie podía creer que el chico nuevo estubiera jugando con sauke.

Iruka se pelliscaba para ver si era real.

Enseguidga sauke se tiro al ataque pero gohan ya se habia aburrido cuando habia agarado un kunai para tirar sauke, gohan se puso alado de el, rompio en kunai con la mano y le dijo. Si queres vovlerte mas fuerte, nunca olvides este dolor y le dio una golpe en el estómagobcon su mano derecha que lo izo escupir sangre y desmayarse de inmediato.

Erra como si un tren de carga se ubiera imactado contra el.

Todos estaban elado, luego de dos minutos de silencio iruka declaro...-El ganador es gohan! Atiendan a sauke!.

Ino estaba elada, era como una mescla de senacciones su sauke estaba en el piso incociente! eso era algo que la mataba, pero a la ves gohan el supuesto amigo guapo de la familia, el otro chico que le gustaba era el que le habia dado una paliza total a sauke, tanto en batalla como psicologica, era genial el chcio con el que viva! y a la ves era horrible ver a sauke humillado así.

Cuando vio a sakura alludando a sauke fue corriendo a ayudarlo, ellla tenia todo el dia con gohan en la casa pero si sauke se despertaba y veia a sakura alludandolo y a ella no se morira y fue corriendo a su auxilo.

Sakura y ino se miraron largando rayos de sus ojos al mejor estilo rivales de anime y volviero a la labor de cuidar del peli negro vengador.

Narruto se tiro arriba de gohan como loco!. -Eres genial! De veras! como te hiciste tan fuerte? te voy a tener que pedir que me entrenes!

Gohan lo miraba sorprendido por la felicad de naruto y se rio torpemente y se agarro la cabesa

-creo que se me paso un poco la mano ajaj. dijo gohan con la clasica sonirsa son.

Luego miro seriamente a naruto y le dijo

-si me sigues el ritmo claro que te entrenare, tienes potencial de sobra!.

Cosa que dejo elado naruto, si nunca lo vio pelear como sabia que tenia potencial?

Gohan lo miro y al ver que tenía una exprecion de duda en su rosotro se dio cuenta.

-Pasa que yo puedo ver la energía de la gente y la tuya es tan grande como que la De sauke, inlcuso mayor. Puedes ser tan bueno como el o incluso mejor.

Esto dejo blanco a naruto, yo? mas eneriga? que sauke? ni se lo creia...

En eso con claras molestias, se levanto sauke dejando totalmente sororendias a sus admiradores, se las quito de arriba y fue directo a gohan, cuando creían que iba a volver a peliar, segado por la ira de ser derrotado fue con gohan lo miro seriamente y le dijo

-Una gran pelea, me gustaria que me entrenes para hacerme mas fuerte despues-

Y se fue, dejando a todos boquiabiertos, es que no esperaban eso de sauke.

Claramente sauke habia reconocido gracias a la pela las avilidades de gohan, y lo respeto como luchador, como guerrero.

Esto deja una incrusijada en gohan, podria entrenar a sauke y naruto a la vez sin que se maten?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que les guste próximamente vendra el 5to!! Abrazo gente.


	4. Capitulo 5

Dragón Ball, Z así como Naruto y Shippuden son propiedad de Akira Toriyama así como de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

Este trabajo se realizó solo por diversión y entretenimiento y na damas que eso.

 **Los preparativos para ir mas allá de sus límites** :

Se había terminado el primer día de clase de Gohan y esto le había dejado muchas sensaciones.

Primero era la primera vez que estaba ante tantos chicos de su edad y sin duda había sido una gran experiencia y prometía aun ser mejor.

Segundo ya había hecho un amigo, Naruto, el cuál no se le despegaba. Notó enseguida que no tenía muchos amigos lo que lo hizo que se sintiera reflejado en Naruto, así que decidió ser su amigo.

Además era el primer día y ya tendría que entrenar a 2 chicos, que a la vez se odiaban entre ellos, Sasuke y Naruto, ¡esto iba a ser todo un desafio!, ¿cómo los entrenaría? ¿qué les enseñaría?.

Alguna idea se iba haciendo ya.

Al salir se fue caminando con Ino, la cual iba bastante callada. El no sabia si estaba enojada o que le había pasado.

Gohan se pensaba para sus adentros varias cosas, primero si estaba bien como habia humillado a Sasuke en la pelea, al fin y al cabo el creía que nadie se merecía ser humillado así.

Segundo, por más que no le caía muy bien al principio Sasuke por su ego y arrogancia, no sabía las causas que lo llevaron a ser asi y que tipo de pasado tenía. Es por esto que no podía juzgarlo.

Luego de unos cuantos pasos en silencio Gohan decidió romper el hielo.

-ehh, Ino.. ¿te pasa algo? ¿estas enojada por la pelea? no quise lastimarlo tanto al chico... ehh... Sasuke.

-¿qué? no,no, solo estaba pensando, ¡si que eres fuerte! che me tendrías que entrenar no es justo que tu seas tan fuerte y yo no- Dijo Ino mientras lo miraba con los ojos de Diablilla.

-Entrenarte , uhh, no hay problema, solo que ya tengo que entrenar a Naruto y a Sasuke, ¡esto sí que va ser todo un desafio!

Dijo nuestre héroe con su típica sonrisa son y un brazo en su nunca.

-Mierda, va a entrenar a ese tonto de Naruto y a Sasuke, así no tendre tiempo con el a solas y encima los tendré a los dos juntos a Sasuke y Gohan ...mmm algo tendre que hacer, ¿pero qué?- Pensaba Ino.

-¡No hay problema!- dijo Ino, luego pensaria algun plan para pasar tiempo a solas con nuestro peli parado.

-Ah, y que clase de entrenamiento nos daras?. Me imagino que debe ser un entrenamiento realmente especial, como fue el tuyo.

-El mío? jajaja, bueno si fue bastante duro, Piccolo me dejo solo en el bosque por 6 meses para que me acostumbre a sobrevivir en condiciones hostiles cuando tenia 4 años y luego luchamos los dos juntos por 6 meses.

-¡¡¡Que!!! ¡¡¡6 meses solo en el bosque con 4 años!!!!!!! ¿estás bromeando verdad?- Dijo con una gota de sudor en la nunca, pensando en lo que podía ser el entrenamiento con Gohan y ya no le gustaba tanto la idea de entrenar con el.

-jaja no es broma, igual tranquila no sería tan duro con ustedes ajaja.

(No sé que les puedo enseñar pero seguramente les enseñe a incrementar sus sentidos, para no depender tanto de sus ojos en el momento de una batalla. Y los ayudaré a incrementar tanto su fuerza como velocidad. Despues veremos como les lleva el entrenamiento y si avanzan talves les puedo enseñar mas cosas) Pensó son Gohan con una pequeña sonrisa.

Gohan no lo dijo pero penso darles una mezcla del entrenamiento que llevo su padre y Krilin con el maestro Roshi y el de Piccolo con el.

Si tenían suerte aparte de ser mas ágiles y fuertes al terminar su entrenamiento tambien aprenderian a manejar lo básico del ki. Detectar presencias, desaparecer las suyas y elevarlas al máximo durante una batalla para ahorrar energía y mejorar tanto la defensa como el ataque.

Igual sabía que iba a ser duro y dudaba si aguantarian el entrenamiento.

Claro gracias a ciertas circustancias ninguno abandonaria el entrenamiento y los resultados serían asombrosos.

-Bueno Ino si queres, me puedes llevar a un sastre y una zapateria asi encargo unos regalitos para su entrenamiento. Dijo Gohan

¿Quiere ir conmigo?, ¿significa que le gusto? o ¿no tiene a nadie más con quién ir?. Pensaba la rubia.

-Bueno, pero... que regalo nos vas a dar ehhh, decia la rubia mientras lo miraba con una cara sonriente y picara, casi una mezcla de lujuria y maldad pura.

Lo que no sabia era que Gohan pensaba en ropa de entrenamiento mas pesada de la que llevaban actualmente para incrementar la velocidad de ellos como la fuerza y la agilidad . Por la cabeza de Gohan, por lo menos por ahora estaba lejos de pensar en regalos de otro tenor.

-Bueno es una sorpesa, cuando me las den va a ser la primera en saberlo, vas a ver.

La sorpesa no era mas que un traje de entrenamiento para cada uno, el había pensando que si les hacía usar ropas pesadas, al acostumbrarse rápidamente incrementarían su velocidad y su fuerza.

Enseguida ambos fueron hacía el sastre a el cual Gohan le iba a pedir que le diseñara una remera de manga larga de unos 50 kilos de peso, un par muñequeras para cada uno de sus futuros estudiantes de 15 kilos cada una y unas tobilleras con el mismo peso.

-¡Cuanto peso! pero se van a lastimar son tan solo unos niños-, decia el sastre mientras Gohan le mostraba su remera que pesaba una tonelada.

Con esa prueba de que el usaba algo tan pesado, unas remeras de 50 kilos parecian plumas de un pajaro.

-Bueno pasa mas tarde que estaran prontas, dijo el sastre con un rostro de decepción.

-Gracias señor, dijo Gohan mientras hacía una leve reverencia y salía del lugar.

-Y...¿ya está? dijo Ino algo atónita.

-Me dijo que pase al final del día y me las daba.

-Y...¿cual es la sorpresa? preguntaba Ino.

-Bueno, ¡cuando los tenga te digo!- dijo con una leve sonrisa contesto nuestro peli parado.

-Vamonos al zapatero. Prosiguió el joven Gohan.

Luego de caminar unas cuadras llegaron al zapatero donde Gohan le pidió al hombre 3 pares de zapatos de unos 35 kilos cada uno.

Luego de pasado la sorpresa del zapatero, y la necesaria demostracion que 35 kilos para gohan no eran nada el zapatero prosiguio a hacer su trabajo diciéndole que espere media hora y estarían listos.

Gohan se sentó con la rubia y se pusieron a hablar de banalidades.

 **Mientras tanto en la torre del Hokage**

-Me pido que vinera, dijo Kakashi mientras leía su libro favorito.

-Si respondio el Hokage, - eh estado vigilando al joven Gohan , haber como le iba en la escuela y ver si podia hacerme una idea de hasta donde llegan sus poderes. Me encontre con la sopresa que ya 3 compañeros le pideron que los entrenara. Me gustaría que vieras el entrenamiento que les lleva a cabo, para ver que cosas podes usar en el futuro. Estos 3 jovenes talvés sean los primeros Shinobis en mas de 400 años en poder usar el ki.

El pedido del Hokage y lo que le contaba lo sorprendio, una cosa era que el chico fuera fuerte, pero que este dispuesto a mostrarles sus conocimeintos a jovenes de su misma edad lo hacían aun mas sorprendente.

-Bueno no sera mucho problema, me gustaría saber quienes son esos chicos y porque se lo pideron.

-Bueno los chicos que entrenará son Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki y Ino Yamanaka. Y les pideron entrenar porque Iruka en el primer dia clases hizo un pequeño combate amistoso, para poder medir las habilidades de Gohan y resultó que le gano sin esforzarse a Sasuke Uchiha, esto generó una gran sorpresa y estos chicos decidieron que si era tan fuerte, entrenando con él se harían más fuertes.

-Un razonamiento mas que lógico- exclamo con gran tranquilidad Kakashi.

-Bueno eso es todo dijo el Hokage.

Acto seguido kakashi se retiro tranquilamente.

 **Media hora mas tarde en la zapateria:**

-Esta listo su pedido

-Muchas Gracias señor, tome cobrese lo que le debo. Dándole una pequeña bolsa con dinero.

-Con esto da y sobra, tomé el vuelto. Le decía el anciano de la zapatería.

Al salir de la zapateria estaba Ino, la cual miraba a Gohan con la mirada fija.

-Muestrame la sorpesa Gohan.

-Emm, bueno aunque falta el sastre. Dijo Gohan.

-Dale dime, que es. Alguna clase de vestido para que salga con vos, se que soy muy linda y es lógico que tengas esas intenciones ehhh, tocandolo con el dedo en el hombro y haciendo todo tipo de caras.

-¿Salir? ¿vestido? emm nooo jaja. (mientras se agarraba la nuca con las dos manos y saltaba para todos lados tratando de explicarle que no era una cita. Claro tambien debido a esto nuestro peli parado se sonrrojaba.)

-Solo era un pequeño traje de entrenamiento.

-¡Queeee! ahhh (¡mierda! en que lío me metí pensaba la rubia)

-jaja que clase de traje, debe de tener algo en especial para que lo mandes a hacer o no.- Dijo Ino con los ojos achinados mirando de costado a Gohan.

-Jajaja si... bueno miralo vos misma.

Acto seguido nuestro pequeño peli-parado le dio una de las botas de entrenamiento, y cuando ino la agarro ¡casi se muere! no podía agarrarla con una sola mano de lo pesada que era. Como iba a entrenar con eso, ¡si no podía sostenerla casi con las dos manos!.

-¡¿Estas loco?! ¡es muy pesado no podría moverme! grito Ino casi desesperada.

-Bueno, yo nunca dije que el entrenamiento sería liviano, lo primero que haran es acostumbrarse al peso de su nueva ropa. Una vez se muevan sin dificultad con su nueva ropa serán muchos mas rápidos y fuertes.

Ademas estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo, mas si Sasuke esta ahí entrenando con vos.

Gohan aprovechó el hecho de que Sasuke iba a entrenar con ellos para darle un desafío a Ino, ya que era sabifo que le gustaba Sasuke, aunque también le gustaba Gohan, lo cual el mismo ignoraba.

Ella no podía mostrarse débil ante estos dos.

-Bueno Gohan, ¡haré mi mejor esfuerzo! dijo Ino con una clara determinación en el rostro.

-Bueno vamos a buscar el resto de equipamiento asi no llegaré tarde a casa. Dijo Gohan y ambos se fueron.

 **Unas horas mas tarde en uno de los tantos campos de entrenamiento:**

Gohan había pasado por la casa de los Yamanaka donde le había contado de su primer día en la academia, luego de merendar decidio ir a entrenar.

Como no podía mostrar sus poderes decidió hacer un entrenamiento mental, pensó que eso sería lo mas efectivo debido a la situación.

Luego de 3 horas metido en su meditacion acumulando ki, y teniendo batallas en su mente contra el mismo sintio que un ki estaba cerca de el y seguramente lo estaba observando, luego de analizarlo un poco concluyó que era Sasuke Uchiha.

-Veo que me estas observando Sasuke, ¿querés hablar conmigo? pregunto Gohan poniendo su vos seria.

Esto sorprendió a Sasuke primero porque sabía que lo estaba observando y también por su voz seria, algo que hasta ahora no había visto en gohan.

-Vine a entrenar y al verte entrenar asi pense en ver que hacias, contesto el Uchiha.

-Ya veo, realizaba un entrenamiento mental, pero por hoy puede ser todo, dijo son Gohan.

Los dos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, como sin saber que decir.

Sasuke no toleraba que hubiera alguien mas fuerte que el de su generación, pero a su vez era consciente que él era la persona que le podía entrenar y hacerlo muchísimo mas fuerte.

Sin lugar a dudas, lo respetaba como luchador y sabía que el tipo de entrenamiento que el hubiese realizara sería lo justo y necesario para poder incrementar su fuerza y lograr su máximo deseo.

-Cuando empezamos con el entrenamiento, pregunto Sasuke rompiendo el hielo.

-Bueno sabes que Naruto también me lo pidió, y hoy me pidió Ino así que los 3 mañana aca a las 6 de la mañana antes de la academia. Será lo mas duro que hayas hecho en tu vida, no te voy a mentir, pero te aseguró que los resultados seran increíbles.

-Hum, bueno aquí estaré. Dijo Sasuke.

-Bueno puedo adelantar parte de tu entenamiento, a Ino ya se lo di ahora te lo doy a vos y en un rato a naruto así se van acostumbrando.

Gohan sacó de una bolsa un equipo que eran la remera de entrenamiento las tobilleras, muñequeras y zapatos.

-Usalos para entrenar y anda la mayor parte del tiempo que resista tu cuerpo con ellas.

-¿Qué quieres decir con la mayor parte que resista mi cuerpo? Preguntó Sasuke.

-Toma la remera y date cuenta por ti mismo. Al decir esto enseguida Sasuke fue agarrar la remera y quedó atónito al agarrarla, no tenía explicación. Tuvo que mandar gran cantidad de chakra para agarrarla.

En ese momento entendió la palabras de Gohanñ cuando le dijo que primero iban a incrementar su fuerza fisica.

-Esta ropa es de entrenamiento, solo la remera pesa 50 kilos, las muñequeras 15kg cada una, las tobilleras 15kg cada una también y los zapatos 35kg cada uno.

Cuando se acostumbren a peliar libremente con ese peso extra, al sacarlas se sorprenderán de su nueva velocidad, agilidad y fuerza. Dijo Gohan antes de que Sasuke dijera cualquier cosa.

-Entiendo, este será un entrenamiento como nunca eh tenido. Contesto Sasuke con una leve sonrisa en su rostro. Se estaba empezando a hacer una idea de los increíbles resultados que le daría ese entrenamiento. En realidad el ni siquiera rascaba la cascara de los resutlados que le darían realmente su entrenamiento, y como lo cambiaría.

-Bueno te dejo el resto de ru ropa, que llegues hasta tu casa con ellos será el primer desafío en tu entrenamiento. Dijo Gohan mientras le daba las ropas y se iba lentamente mientras caia el sol en Konoha.

 **Mas tarde en las calles de konoha:**

Son Gohan iba caminando por las calles de Konoha, buscaba el ki de Naruto. Derrepente sintió que lo encontró y uso su velocidad para llegar hasta el.

Naruto estaba en Ichiraku Ramen comiendo su 3 plato de ramen cuando derrepente sintió que un viento fuerte hizo que sus cabellos se revolotiaran y cuando vio a su lado estaba el chico nuevo de la academia, el cual se había hecho amigo.

Naruto estaba comiendo con Iruka el cual se sorprendió igual que el de que apareciera derrepente Gohan al lado de ellos.

-¡Gohan! ¡¿cómo, cuándo entraste?!-

grito sorpendido naruto.

-Hola Naruto, hola Iruka sensei. Exclamó Gohan con su clásica sonrisa son.

-Vine para arreglar el horario de nuestro entrenamiento, pensé que mañana a las 6 de la mañana podríamos empezar. Prosiguió el salvador de la tierra.

-Ah, van a entrenar juntos. ¡Que sorpesa!.

(que clase de entrenamiento le dará este chico a Naruto) pensó Iruka.

-¡Si, si! ya quiero comenzar mi entrenamiento, esta bien, pero... Gohan, (lo miro de reojo y le hablo suave al oido)-Las 6 de la mañana no es muy temprano, no me dejaras dormir dijo Naruto.

-Jajaja, bueno después de clases haremos la 2 parte espero que estes preparado. Dijo el peli parado favorito de todos.

-Y dime Gohan, por curioso, ¿qué clase de entrenamiento harán? Hoy en la prueba, pude notar una gran velocidad y fuerza en ti, superiror, muy superior a los chicos de tu edad. Dijo Iruka.

-jajaja bueno será uno que le de esa velocidad y fuerza a Naruto y luego trabajaremos en los movimientos innecesarios que hacen, para que sean mas productivos en la batalla. Contestó Gohan sorprendiendo a todos.

-Bueno vine a darte esto, es tu ropa de entrenamiento, si querés ponetela para irte acostumbrando, te aviso que es bastante pesada y tendrás que dirigir tu chakra a todo tu cuerpo lo mejor que puedas para moverte, cuando te acostumbres a el habrás incrementado tu fuerza, agilidad y velocidad considerablemente.

Gohan le dejó la bolsa y le explicó el contendio y el peso que tenía este.

Iruka quedo boquiabierto, no se esperaba tal tipo de entrenamiento, y menos que se los diera un chico de su edad.

-El objetivo de este entrenamiento es que superes tus límites Naruto, y sé que eso lo vas a lograr. Le dijo Gohan mirando a Naruto muy seriamente, impidiendo que Iruka dijera algo preso de la sorpresa de la declaración de son Gohan.

-Bueno me voy, mañana a las 6 en el campo de entrenamiento 3. ¡saludos!

Y Gohan uso su velocidad y salió directo a la casa de Ino, en la cual vivía ahora.

 **Antes de ir a dormir en la casa de Ino y Gohan.**

Gohan estaba tirado en la cama pensando en lo sucedido desde la pelea de Cell, el nuevo mundo, los cambios, y todo lo que esto trae consigo. Ahora que iba a entrenar a los chicos recordó cuando lo habían entrenado Piccolo y su padre, y la verdad los extrañaba bastante.

Desde que llego a este mundo no había sentido esa sensación, que era una mezcla de tristeza, soledad y nostalgia.

Cuando mas se adentraba en sus pensamientos y memorias derrepente sonó la puerta.

-Se puede o ¿ya te dormiste? decía la voz de una peculiar rubia, ¡oh sí era Ino!.

-si, si adelante dijo Gohan.

Ella entro y le invito a salir al patio y para sorpesa de nuestro peli parado estaba con la ropa de entrenamiento que le habia comprado. Por supuesto apenas se podia mover la rubia, parecia que era una bebe aprendiendo a caminar, haciendo aun mas fuerza que una mujer en pleno parto solo para mover la pata derecha 10 centimetros adelante y lo mismo con la izquierda, los brazos y se le notaba un gran esfuerzo para no quedar tumbada en el piso.

Gohan hizo una pequeña sonrisa y le dijo:

-Bien Ino ya empezaste a usarlo de seguro en unas semanas ¡ni vos entenderás lo fuerte que te volverás!.

Estas palabras hicieron ruborizar a la rubia y trató de taparse la cara. Por mala suerte para ella esta tarea la realizaría en camara lenta debido al exceso de peso que cargaba.

Luego se fueron caminando juntos al patio (lo cual estaba a 15 pasos y tardaron 20 minutos ) y se pusieron a hablar.

-¡Estoy seguro que superaras tus limites! , dijo son Gohan con una clásica sonrisa son.

-¿Estas seguro Gohan?, apenas puedo caminar y ¿cómo voy a entrenar con esto? dijo la rubia preocupada y un poco desánimada.

-jaja tranquila, ninguno podría controlarlo de primera, la idea es que su cuerpo se acostumbre a ese peso y en una semana o dos ya empezamos la próxima fase del entrenamiento. Dijo Gohan tranquilizando a Ino.

-¿en serio? ¿pero una semana o dos no es mucho tiempo? pregunto Ino.

-Vas a ver en una semana o dos tu fuerza fisica agilidad y velocidad, iran mas allá de los límites que tu mente pueda imaginar.

Ino lo miro sorprendida por lo que dijo y con dudas, no podía creerle algo así, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Y Gohan se dió cuenta de las dudas, la miro a los ojos y le dijo

\- vas a ver en un mes vas a romper tus propios limites, le dio un beso en la frente y se fue al cuarto a dormir.

Mañana iba a ser un gran día, el comiezo del entrenamiento, con él como sensei.


	5. Capitulo 6

Algunas puntualizaciones, aca como lo había dicho antes tomare como que Gohan en el entrenamiento con Goku en la abitacion del tiempo aprendio la teletrasportacion. Digo esto porque apartir de ahora lo va a usar.

Dragón Ball, Z así como Naruto y Shippuden son propiedad de Akira Toriyama así como de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

Este trabajo se realizó solo por diversión y entretenimiento y na damas que eso.

 **Capitulo 6, un entrenamiento distinto**

Era temprano en la mañana. Habían quedado en juntarse a las 6AM para la primera jornada de entrenamiento, Gohan estaba juntando todo lo necesario para el mismo y lo estaba guardando en una bolsa. Era todo lo que él creía que sería necesaria.

Gohan fue a desayunar e Ino estaba ya pronta, recién había desayunado y tenía puesta la ropa de entrenamiento.

-Buenos días Ino, ¿cómo estás?

-¿Qué cómo estoy?, ¡apenas si me puedo mover! no sé como haré para entrenar con esto. Dijo la pequeña rubia.

\- Bueno, en si ya estas entrenando. (Le contestó Gohan mientras empezaba a desayunar una taza de cereales.)

-¿Enserio? pero...

-¿No lo ves?, al estar con esa ropa tan pesada tratando de moverte, ya estas entrenando, de apoco tu cuerpo se acostumbra, seguro que te lleva mejor que anoche cuando te la probaste, le dijo gohan con su típica sonrisa heredada de su padre.

-Si tú dices... dijo Ino con algo de sarcasmo.

A los 15 minutos empezaron a ir caminando hacia el campo de entrenamiento, Gohan le había explicado que esto ya servía como calentamiento.

En situaciones normales hubieran llegado en 15 minutos, pero debido a las ropas pesadas de entrenamiento demoraron 35 minutos.

Llegaron 5 40, al campo de entrenamiento, al ver que no había llegado nadie aprovecho el tiempo para enseñarle a Ino a meditar, explicándole que de esa manera podría en el futuro usar el ki.

-Debes sentarte y liberar tu mente, no pienses en nada, solo siente la energía que fluye por tu cuerpo mientras tu mente queda totalmente libre… Cuando sientas esta energía hazla fluir de una mano a la otra, concéntrate en eso. Haremos esto hasta que lleguen los demas y siempre que tengas un rato libre hazlo, te ayudará a manejar el ki.

Ella se sentó y trato de realizar lo que Gohan le explico, pero no se podía terminar de concentrar y enojada ella grito. -¡¡¡Esto es imposible!!!

Gohan se rió viendo su actitud -Tranquila Ino debes vaciar tu mente, concentrarte, debes tener tu mente totalmente en paz. Y recién cuando logres eso te costará algunos días. Te enseño este ejercicio para aprovechar el tiempo mientras no vienen los demás. Luego tendrás que hacerlo en tu casa en tus ratos libres y te demorara 2 días o más poder empezar a dominar el uso del ki básicamente.

La rubia se sorprendió por las palabras de Gohan y puso cara de seria y prosiguió con su tarea por 10 minutos más hasta que llegaron Naruto y Sasuke.

Ambos llegaron con la ropa de entrenamiento y estaban un poco cansados, era claro que les costaba adaptarse al traje.

Se saludaron todos, y enseguida Gohan tomo la palabra.

-Bueno ya que estamos todos empezamos con el entrenamiento, luego les enseñaré a meditar a ustedes para que puedan empezar a usar su ki, pero primero vamos a tratar de aumentar su fuerza física mientras se adaptan a la ropa pesada.

Sasuke dijo -Uhm... Era casi un gruñido y Naruto feliz grito. -Si, ¡empecemos!, me haré más fuerte y seré Hokage y todos me reconocerán.

A Ino se le salió una gota de sudor de la frente y Sasuke miró a Naruto con una cara que decía claramente, ¡que estúpido!, y Gohan se reía y pensaba: ¡Naruto me hace recordar a mi padre!

-¡Bueno para entrar en calor den 15 vueltas alrededor del campo! Dijo Gohan.

Las caras de los chicos eran variadas, por un lado la rubia pensaba (voy a morir con este entrenamiento). Sasuke pensaba (con este traje es todo un ejercicio hacer 15 vueltas) y Naruto grito, ¡vamos, nada me va a detener! y empezó a correr con un gran esfuerzo.

Gohan los miró y les dijo -les recomiendo que no usen mucho chakra para esas vueltas, sino no sé como harán el resto-dijo con una sonrisa.

Luego de 25 minutos los 3 habían terminado. El primero en terminar fue Sasuke, seguido por Naruto y poco después.

Gohan decidió aprovechar el momento para explicarle lo que era el ki a Sasuke y luego a Naruto y las posibilidades que tenían al usarlo, primero aumentando su fuerza, resistencia, velocidad y poder usarlo para atacar sin la necesidad de usar sellos de manos. La posibilidad de volar y la forma de expulsarlo.

Ambos se pusieron a meditar mientras Gohan les decía -Bueno ahora dejen su mente en blanco, no piensen en nada, solo sientan su energía pasar a través de su cuerpo y traten de juntarlas entre sus dos manos.

A esto Ino se les unía haciendo el mismo ejercicio. Media hora después los tres podían sentir un leve resplandor de energía pasar a través de su mano y formar una pequeña bola de ki que fácilmente se les desapareció a los 3.

Gohan sonrió porque no esperaba que lo empezaran a dominar tan rápido, estos chicos tenían potencial, se notaba.

Gohan tomo la palabra enseguida.

-Bueno ahora haremos el siguiente ejercicio, el objetivo es que se acostumbren a la ropa pesada.

Gohan saco de su mochila 3 gatos sorprendiendo a todos, cada uno tenía un collar con el nombre de cada uno de los estudiantes de Gohan.

Los tres jóvenes se miraron sin entender cuál era el objetivo y que harían con los gatos.

Ino miro a Gohan y dijo en vos alta. -¿Que haremos con 3 gatos? pregunto con una clara cara de duda impregnada en su rostro.

-No se dan cuenta chicos, cada gato tiene el nombre de cada uno de ustedes, el objetivo es atrapar cada uno a su gato.

Gohan le dio una palmadita a cada gato y salieron disparados.

Gohan los miro y dijo, -bueno cuando quieran si no terminan antes de las 8 30 yo agarrare a los gatos y seguiremos en la tarde. Les recomiendo que antes de empezar se concentren un poco junten su ki y lo repartan por todo su cuerpo, les ayudará a moverse mas rápido con esas ropas pesadas.

Los 3 se miraron, se concentraron, juntaron un poco de ki (no podían mas porque todavía no estaban preparados) y enseguida un aura levemente azulada les rodio el cuerpo. Enseguida notaron que el traje parecía más liviano y se sorprendieron, los 3 salieron corriendo en búsqueda de cada uno de sus gatos.

Gohan se sentó en el piso y empezó a meditar mientras realizaba un nuevo entrenamiento mental. En medio del entrenamiento mental apareció Kakashi y lo saludo.

-Hola Gohan, ¿cómo va, estas entrenando?. Dijo Kakashi

-En realidad estoy entrenando a Sasuke, Naruto e Ino, pero como están en medio de un ejercicio aproveche para meditar mientras detecto sus presencias y veo que están realizando desde aquí.

Esto sorprendió a Kakashi, y enseguida le preguntó que estaban haciendo los chicos.

-Como te conté están entrenado con ropa más pesada de lo común, ahora conseguí 3 gatos y tienen que atraparlo.

Si no estuvieran con esa ropa seguramente lo harían en media hora, pero como están con una ropa que pesa más de 100 kilos primero se tendrán que acostumbrar.

Cuando cada uno atrape a su gato, se habrán acostumbraron a la ropa pesada y se podrán mover igual que antes hacían sin la ropa. Eso sin duda les incrementará la resistencia, velocidad y un poco su fuerza.

Kakashi lo miro sorprendido porque pensó que sería un ejercicio súper exigente para trabajar con pequeños.

Enseguida Kakashi saludo a Gohan agarro su libro, y se fue.

 **Mientras tanto en alguna parte del campo de entrenamiento:**

Naruto estaba corriendo como podía tratando de agarrarlo el gato fue directo a un estanque de agua que había en el campo de entrenamiento y cuando estaba por llegar al estanque se movió ágilmente hacia un árbol que estaba al lado. Naruto no pudo frenar y termino en el estanque de agua y debido a la ropa ultra pesada casi se hunde.

Junto toda su fuerza y como pudo nadó afuera del estanque.

Cuando salió escupió agua y algún pescado que otro que había tragado, mientras pensaba (¡esta me la vas a pagar maldito gato!).

 **Al mismo tiempo en alguna parte de Konoha.**

Nuestra rubia seguía a un gato, más bien el gato corría hacia ella, ella trataba de agarrarlo y el gato la esquivaba y se volvía a ir.

Claramente el gato jugaba con ella y ella estaba que volaba de la ira.

¡Maldito gato!, ¡maldito Gohan!, entre Gohan que me hace quedar pegado con este gato y este gato que se burla de mi ¡¡¡ahhhhh!!! Ino estaba como loca y no parecia que estuviera ni cerca de atraparlo.

 **Mientras tanto cierto uchiha:**

Sasuke había dejado en una pequeña trampa algo de comida para gato esperando que llegará. Este había hecho un pequeño pozo y lo tapo con hojas y algunas maderas finas, el objetivo estaba claro que el gato callera en el poso y le fuese fácil atraparlo.

El pequeño error en el plan de Sasuke fue que sobrevaloro la adaptación que tenía al traje pesado.

A los 15 minutos que la trampa habia sido colocada el gato llegó y cayó0 dentro del pozo, enseguida Sasuke fue corriendo a atraparlo pero al llegar al pozo el gato corrió y pasó por al lado de él, este casi en camara lenta quizo atraparlo pero se tropezó por su falta de acostumbramiento al traje y cayó directo al pozo rodando y dandose directo en la cara contra la comida que el había puesto como cebo. Esto sin duda fue muy gracioso para culquiera que lo hubiese visto y muy vergonzoso para el joven Sasuke que quedó con la cara cubierta por tierra y comida de gato.

Maldición pensó Sasuke, si no me acostumbro pronto a esta ropa nunca podré atrapar a ese gato.

 **Media hora mas tarde:**

Gohan se dió cuenta que ya era hora de ir terminando el entrenamiento y decidió usar la técnica que su padre le había enseñado cuando estaban en la habitación del tiempo y el espíritu. Gohan iba a usar la teletransportación por primera vez en este nuevo mundo.

Puso dos dedos en su frente y buscó los ki de sus amigos enseguida encontró el de Naruto y se teletransportó hacía donde estaba.

Naruto se asustó al ver al sayiayin de golpe al lado del, lo miró y dijo- ¿Cómo?, ¿cuándo?.

Gohan se rió y le dijo - después te explico pero va siendo hora de terminar el entrenamiento matutino que tenemos que ir a la academia, agarraré al gato y nos iremos a buscar a los demas.

En un segundo desapareció de la vista de Naruto y antes que pudiera parpadear estaba de nuevo frente a el pero con el gato en sus manos.

¡Pero como! si yo estuve 1 hora y media y no estuve ni cerca y Gohan en 2 segundos lo atrapó pensó Naruto.

Gohan noto los pensamientos de Naruto rió y le dijo a su amigo:

-Cuando termines este entrenamiento serás igual de rápido.

Estas palabras sorpendieron a Naruto.

-Bueno te liberó por hoy, igual te recomiendo que uses este traje todo el dia menos cuando duermes o vas a la academia asi te acostumbrarás más rápido al peso de tu ropa. Dijo Gohan seriamente.

Bueno me voy iré a cambiar y nos vemos en la academia.

-A las 17 en el mismo campo de entrenamiento, (dijo son Gohan) seguiremos con el mismo ejercicio hasta que cada uno pueda atrapar a su gato (Prosiguió)

Naruto sonrió y se fue lo mas rápido que podía.

-¡Y no te olvides de meditar como les enseñé cuando tengas tiempo libre!, grito Gohan.

Bueno ahora iré por Sasuke, pensó Gohan mientras iba en busqueda del ki de su compañero de clase.

Unos minutos después...

Son Gohan había usado nuevamente la técnica aprendida por su padre gracias a los Yadarats, y había llegado con Sasuke. Le explicó lo mismo que a Naruto, y le dió los mismos consejos. Luego al igual que Naruto se sorprendió de la velocidad del joven para atrapar el gato.

Sasuke tenía una mezcla de irritación y sorpresa al ver la velocidad de son Gohan.

Gohan lo noto y le dijo con toda seriedad le dijo:

-El objetivo de este entrenamiento es que al terminar tu tengas la misma velocidad que yo tuve para recoger al gato.

Esto sorpendio a Sasuke y por otra parte se puso feliz, ya que por lo visto entrenar con Gohan le daría grandes ventajas para lograr su gran objetivo.

Lentamente Sasuke se retiró mientras Gohan proseguía a buscar el ki de Ino y teletransportarse hasta donde estaba su rubia amiga.

Unos segundos mas tarde Gohan estaba al lado de su amiga, lo que hizo que cayera al piso de un salto hacia atrás por la sopresa de que de la nada apareciera el chico que le gustaba.

Ino estaba desarreglada y toda despeinada, por lo visto habia tratado de atrapar al gato con toda seriedad.

Gohan se rió y le hablo con su clasica sonrisa.

-Tranquila Ino soy yo, en realidad vine porque ya va siendo hora de terminar con el entrenamiento matutino, en la tarde lo seguimos que sino no llegaremos a la academia-

Ella aun estupefacta por la sorpresiva aparición de Gohan lo miró y le dijo:

-Me va dar algo donde sigas apareciendo así sopresivamente. Con una mezcla de seriedad pero también de humor.

-Buno agarro al gato y vamos a casa asi te bañas y vamos a la academia, te doy los mismos consejos que los demás, usa este traje para todo menos para dormir y para ir a la academia asi te acostumbrarás más rápido . Y en casa cuando tengas tiempo libre aprovecha para meditar, si aprendes a dominar el ki será aún más fácil acostumbrarse al peso del traje. Dijo el joven Gohan.

De un segundo al otro sin entender como, Gohan estaba con el gato. Ino pensó para ella, -se movió tan rápido que nunca note cuando se fue y cuando vino, ¡Gohan es increible!.

-Bueno agarrate de mi y estaremos en unos segundos en casa dijo el joven Gohan mientras ponía dos dedos en su frente.

Sin entender mucho Ino se colgó a su brazo y derrepente estaba en su casa al lado de su madre.

-Pero ¿cómo?, recién estábamos en el campo de entrenamiento y ahora en casa. Ino no se lo creía, tenía los ojos como platos.

-Jajaja es mi técnica, la teletransportación. Dijo el joven son.

La madre de Ino estaba blanca por repentina aparición de los chicos. No entendía nada.

Gohan habló y las sacó a las dos mujeres de su trance, -¡Vamos Ino! bañate y nos vamos a la academia que vamos a llegar tarde.

Ino aún sorprendida soltó a Gohan del brazo un poco sonrojada por como la veía su madre y se fue derecho al baño a bañarse y en poco tiempo estaba lista para ir a la academia ninja.

 **Luego de la academia:**

Los jovenes de Konoha volvían de la academia ninja, era una gran cantidad de jóvenes que salían.

Entre ellos nuestro héroe, le habían asignado unas clases extras para ver si podía dominar el chakra. A él la idea le interesó, pensando en mezclarlo con el ki y generar mejores ataques, pero primero tendría que aprender a usar el chakra.

Al salir venía caminando, Ino no se le había pegado, nuestra rubia venía luchando con Sakura por ver quién estaba un rato con Sasuke.

-¡Ino cerda! no molestes a mi pobre Sasuke.

-¡Que decís frentona!, yo que sepa Sasuke no es tu chico.

Las dos empezaron una pequeña batalla mientras Gohan las veía con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Lo que no esperaba que un empujón de Ino llevara a Sakura a caer sobre Gohan, este casi cae al piso por agarrarlo de imprevisto.

Sakura miro a al pobre chico y se dio cuenta que era el chico nuevo y cuando lo miro bien vio algo que le sorprendió de sobremanera, el chico era extremadamente atractivo.

Una sonirsa reconfortable, un cuerpo mas digno que la mayoría de los Jounins después de años de arduo entrenamiento, Sakura podía ver unos brazos extremadamente formados, cada musculo que existiera en la anatomía humana estaba ahí a la vista, su espalda era amplia y se notaba que abajo de ese gi de combate reacondicionado había un cuerpo casi perfecto.

Debido a esto y todo tipo de pensamientos, o todos los que pudo tener en unos segundos la hicieron poner roja.

-Per-don, emmm, tu nombre era…¿Gohan?

-Sisi jajaja, respondió algo tímido el peli parado.

-No pasa nada Gohan, bueno, ahora que lo veo no sé como no te note antes, te gustaría... (y antes que termine la frase una chica rubia se tiro arriba de Gohan.)

-¡¡¡Frentona, también queres a este!!! gritó Ino.

-¡Cállate, Ino cerda!. Grito Sakura.

-Tranquillas chicas, dijo Gohan con un intento de traer algo de paz a las chicas pero estuvo lejos de lograr su cometido

Ino pego un salto felino y se le incrusto al brazo al joven son y dijo:

-Vamos Gohan, vayamos a casa.

Sakura no se iba a quedar atras y saltó al otro brazo libre de Gohan mientras lo tironeaba para el lado opuesto a la rubia y le hablaba.

-Ven Gohan kun, seguramente Ino cerda no te mostró la ciudad como es debido yo te la mostraré.

A unos escasos metros Sasuke miraba y pensaba: Bien Gohan, ¡comparte mi sufrimiento!. Y una leve sonrisa se mostraba en sus labios.

Gohan no sabía como escapar de esa escena tan espantosa, lo tenía totalmente rojo, y a la vez muy desorientado. Así que para escapar uso un viejo truco.

-¡Miren allá!, ¡¡¿que es eso chicas?!!, gritó nuestro peli parado.

Mientras las chicas miraban a donde señalaba Gohan y lo soltaban por escasos segundos, Gohan decidió usar su velocidad como si estuviera peliando devuelta con Cell y se esfumó de ahí.

Al volver la vista las chicas vieron que Gohan no estaba y quedaron heladas.

Sasuke al ver esto decidió escaparse del lugar antes que le tocara a él recibir el exceso de cariño de las chicas de la academia.

 **Unas horas mas tarde:**

Gohan estaba junto a sus nuevos alumnos y compañeros de clase volviendo a hacer el ejercicio de la mañana, cosa que se repitio por 4 días hasta que despues de grandes esfuerzos los tres lograron superarlo.

Los tres jovenes aprendices que habían tomado a Gohan como maestro improvisado estaban descansando exhautos, Gohan se les acercó y les dijo: -Bien, estoy seguro que ahora al sacarse esos trajes se sentiran como plumas, por su nueva velocidad y agilidad, pero eso sin un buen estilo de pelea no servir, asi que vamos con el próximo ejercicio.

Naruto se levantó como un rayo y grito feliz, ¡¡Sí,¿cuál será?!! .

Los otros dos se levantaron de a poco, Ino se preguntaba si podría resistir otro ejercicio de Gohan y Sasuke pensaba a que se refería con un estilo de pelea.

Gohan miro a sus nuevos amigos y dijo:

-Bueno esto será para eliminar cada movimiento innecesario que hagan en la batalla. Sacó tres campanas y se las dió a los chicos.

-Esto será divertido, deberan hacer movimientos de pelea con la campana colgando, mientras él se colgaba una cuarta campana.

-¡Esto es muy fácil! gritó Naruto

-¡¿Qué clase de ejercicio es éste?! dijo Ino.

Y Sasuke gruñó pensando que era una estupidez.

Gohan se rió, los miró y les habló.

-Bueno la parte buena del ejercicio es que no debe sonar la campana mientras hacen sus movimientos, cada vez que suena la campana es un movimiento innecesario que un rival puede aprovechar para tumbarlos.

Las palabras de Gohan soprendieron a todos. Naruto enseguida gritó:

-¡Es imposible que no suene la campana,hasta para cominar sonaría!

Gohan se rió de las cara de los tres y les mostró como hacia mas de 50 movimientos sin hacer el mas mínimo ruido de la campana. Todos quedaron helados. Naruto intentó y el resultado fue obvio, un movimiento un ruido de la campana.

Sasuke lo intentó y el resultado fue igual.

-¿Cual es el secreto?, dijo sasuke.

-Bueno deberan estar igual de concentrados que cuando meditaban, deberan ser tranquilos como el cielo y rapidos como el relámpago.

-¿Tranquilo como el cielo?mmm...¡¡¡No entiendo ahhh, es muy difícil!!!. Gritó Naruto. Mientras llevaba sus dos manos a la cara en señal de confusión.

-Idiota, dijo Sasuke en voz baja, cosa que nadie lo escuchara.

-Deben calmar todo su cuerpo y que su cuerpo sea uno con el ambiente y ahí hacer cada moviemiento, asi seran tranquilos como el cielo y rápidos como el relámpago.

Los tres se sorpendieron por lo que dijo Gohan.

Enseguida los 3 se pusieron manos a la obra por conseguir terminar la siguiente tarea. Sasuke y Naruto se motivaban los dos sin decirele nada el otro, no podían permitir que uno superara al otro y eso les daba un impulso tremendo.

En el caso de Ino era claro, los dos chicos mas lindos de la clase a su gusto la estaban mirando, no podía agarrar y ser una débil frente a ellos, asi que la presencia de sus dos amores platónicos le daba el impulso necesario.

Mientras tanto parado en un arbol sorpendido por los ejercicios que les ponía Gohan estaba Kakashi con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, se notaba que estaba feliz por ver lo buen chico y el entrenamiento especial que estaban recibiendo los chicos.

Lo que tenían claro los 3 chicos es que nunca habian tenido este tipo de entrenamiento y estaban ansiosos por ver los resultados.

Luego de 1 hora mas de entrenamiento, Gohan los miró y pensó: ellos no reconoceran sus propias habilidades en 1 mes.


	6. Capitulo 7

Bueno gente, perdón por la demora pero aca está el 7mo capitulo, la idea es que salga 1 capitulo cada 7 o 10 dias, pero este tardo más de lo esperado.

Bueno sin mucho mas que hablar vamos al capitulo de hoy.

Dragón Ball, Z así como Naruto y Shippuden son propiedad de Akira Toriyama así como de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

Este trabajo se realizó solo por diversión y entretenimiento y na damas que eso.

 **Capitulo 7 : La bestia que duerme en el interior de naruto.**

Dos semanas después del inicio del entrenamiento, en el campo de número 11 se encontraban Naruto, Sasuke e Ino guiados por Gohan. Los chicos luego de de un gran esfuerzo habían logrado dominar el último ejercicio que les había planteado Son Gohan, el cual tenía como objetivo eliminar aquellos movimientos innecesarios.

-Por fin hemos terminado, y... ¿ahora Gohan que nos vas a enseñar?. Preguntaba un Naruto exhausto y feliz por haber logrado perfeccionar su taijutsu eliminando todos aquellos movimientos que eran innecesarios para una batalla.

Los tres habían terminado el ejercicio casi a la vez, el último fue Naruto pero la diferencia fue de unos minutos entre cada uno de los pre-adolescentes.

-Bueno tengo el ejercicio perfecto, para potenciar todo lo que han aprendido hasta ahora. Dijo el joven Son Gohan, mientras sacaba una venda que tenía en la mano y se las mostró a los chicos.

-Bueno esto será así, tendrán que atrapar al gato devuelta, pero con la venda puesta en sus ojos. Ya que ustedes han avanzado en la meditación, ya han aprendido la técnica de vuelo básicamente y pueden sentir las presencias de otras personas, así que aplicando todo lo anterior tendrán que atrapar al gato sin usar sus ojos. Les dijo el peli parado.

-¿Pero cómo?, sin los ojos..aparte, ¡no siento el ki de ese gato!, es diminuto. Dijo Sasuke algo molesto por el ejercicio y sorprendido.

-Correcto, por eso lo hacemos, ustedes usan muchos sus ojos para pelear, pero al usar sus ojos tiene puntos ciegos, sin contar que los ojos son fáciles de lastimar. Ahora si en vez de usar sus ojos sienten el ki del adversario, por mas diminuto que sea, sabrás siempre dónde está y que hace. Además la idea es que también usen todos los sentidos , que su cuerpo se mueva casi a su propia voluntad al momento de la pelea. Por ejemplo en una pelea yo puedo disminuir mi ki casi a 0 pero siempre habrá un poco de mi ki , si puedes sentir ese ki, sabrás donde estoy y que movimientos estoy realizando sin necesidad de usar tus ojos, y no tendrás puntos muertos. Así que lo que harán es atrapar el gato con los ojos vendados, si pueden detectar el ki del gato podrán detectar el ki de cualquiera por mas que lo esconda. Dijo el joven Son Gohan.

-¡Genial Gohan!, es una gran idea. Expreso Naruto con felicidad (claro que no entendió nada de lo que dijo Gohan).

Interesante, pelear sin mirar. Esto me puede beneficiar para pelear contra Itachi. Pensó el último de los Uchiha.

-¡Genial otra vez tratando de atrapar un gato!. Con una clara ironía en sus palabras se expresó Ino.

Ino pensó: Las cosas que hago por vos son Gohan... y largo un pequeño suspiró.

Enseguida Gohan decidió mostrarles prácticamente como debían realizar el ejercicio.

-Bueno les mostrare. Se puso el trapo en la cara soltó a 3 gatos , dejó que se fueran y en 3 segundos los tenía devuelta a los 3. Esto dejó anonadados a todos.

-Bueno ahora intentelo ustedes. Dijo el joven Son.

-Esto será fácil pronto lo dominaré. Decía Sasuke.

-¡¡¡Sasuke bastardo no me ganará!!! . Gritaba de emoción Naruto.

E Ino por último estaba callada y pensando. Lo haré, ¡lo haré!, así impresiono a los dos y podré tener una cita con Son Gohan o Sasuke.

En menos de 2 minutos ya había empezado el ejercicio

El ejercicio les llevo todo el día, pero seguían sin poder atrapar a sus respectivos gatos, esto llevó a Gohan a tener una idea para que puedan avanzar más en su entrenamiento.

-Bueno como veo que les cuesta bastante este ejercicio tengo una idea, hoy no entrenaremos de tarde, lo que harán en cada una en sus casas es meditar por un largo rato y tratar de identificar la mayor cantidad de presencias que encuentren desde su casa. Vamos a tratar de aumentar lo más posible su percepción de las presencias de las personas, si logran avanzar lo suficiente seguramente mañana les será más fácil este ejercicio. Dijo nuestro peli parado.

Los tres chicos aceptaron sin mayor problema entendiendo que no venía mal un poco de descanso, llevaban dos semanas entrenando desde las primeras horas de la mañana, estaban exhaustos y necesitaban un buen descanso.

-Bueno chicos nos vemos, tengo que ir a hacer un mandado. Dijo el joven son Gohan, sorprendiendo a Ino que planeaba irse con el.

-¡Bueno Gohan!, te veo en la academia , decia Naruto.

-Nos vemos. Dijo secamente el último Uchiha.

-Chau Gohan-kun dijo una sonrojada Ino al verlo sin querer fijamente a los ojos, cosa que nunca se entero nuestro héroe.

¿A dónde irá Gohan?, yo no recuerdo que mamá o papá le hayan mandado a hacer algún mandado. ¿Tendra alguna cita con alguna zorra que me querra robar a mi Gohan? Pensaba la rubia.

Así que la rubia decidió seguirlo, y aprovechando que había aprendido a sentir la presencia de las personas, además la presencia de Gohan que no era exactamente pequeña, lo cual le hacia las sencilla su tarea.

1 HORA DESPUÉS EN LA BIBLIOTECA DE KONOHA

Ino siguió la presencia de Gohan hasta llegar a la biblioteca, sorprendiendola totalmente, la verdad Ino no queria creer que el joven peli parado tuviera alguna cita con alguna chica debido a su temprana popularidad que había generado en la escuela después de mostrar sus grandes habilidades, pero lo que nunca espero fue que el joven estuviera en una biblioteca estudiando.

Este chico no para de sorprenderme, pensó para sus adentros Ino.

Mientras tanto adentro de la biblioteca , estaba Gohan estudiando todo acerca del chakra, los jutsu, y si había algo para poder combinar el chakra con el ki.

El era conciente que debido a la gran cantidad de ki que tenía también tendría una gran cantidad de energía, y si podría combinarla podría realizar técnicas increíbles.

Mientras tanto afuera de la biblioteca Ino decido irse directo a la academia para impedir que Gohan notara que lo estuvo persiguiendo en su visita a la biblioteca.

Gohan luego de 40 minutos buscando toda la informacion que podria considerar necesaria, y fotocopiar un montón de pergaminos para tener para analizar en la noche en la casa de los Yamanaka decidió irse a la academia caminando tranquilamente.

Al salir al ir medio distraído sin querer chocó con una chica pelirrosa, a Gohan se le cayó todo lo que había fotocopiado al piso y tiro a la pobre chica al piso.

-¡Perdón, perdón! ¿estás bien?, lo siento. Dijo apenado el chico peli plata.

Al levantar la mirada, la chica pelirrosa se sorprendió al ver a Gohan, aquel chico que en su primer día de clase había humillado a su amado Sasuke, así que por instinto, y a su mal carácter decidió agarrarse del joven para levantarse y empezar un impetuoso discurso de que debía mirar por donde iba.

-!Deberías!... Trató de decir Sakura, pero no logró terminar, ya que al tocar los brazos del joven son se sonrojo por el físico extremadamente desarrollado que tenia nuestro héroe para sus jóvenes 13 años. Rápidamente recordó los sucesos que pasaron unos días atrás donde había notado el atractivo que tenia Gohan. Enseguida se sonrojo y tomo la palabra.

-Lo siento creo que no nos hemos presentado adecuadamente, ya que la ultima vez Ino no me dejo presentarme jaja Mi nombre es Sakura ¿el tuyo es Son Gohan no?

-Si es verdad el mío es Son Gohan, perdón por chocarte, si quieres te ayudo a recoger lo que se te cayó y vamos juntos a la academia, me imagino que ibas hacia allí.

-¡Muchas gracias!, Dijo Sakura mientras hacia movimientos con los dedos y se sonrojaba.

-No es nada, dijo con su clásica sonrisa Son nuestro héroe.

Enseguida Sakura le ayudó a recoger todo los papeles que se le habían caído a Son Gohan y Gohan hizo lo mismo con los que se le habían caído a Sakura.

Sakura se le colgó casi literalmente a uno de los brazos y fue caminando lo mas lento posible para poder aprovechar la caminata con este chico el cual era casi tan apuesto como su amado Sasuke.

Bueno si a Sasuke no le intereso, este chico no es un mal partido, podría conocerlo mejor. Aparte lo veo muy seguido con Ino , no puede ganarme Ino en un chico tan lindo como Gohan. Pensaba Sakura mientras procuraba en sacarle conversación a nuestro querido peli parado.

-Bueno Gohan, ¿de donde sos?, ¿hace mucho que estas en la aldea?. Pregunto Sakura

Gohan recordó la fachada que le había dado la familia de Ino para que nadie notara su verdadera identidad y hablo.

-Bueno soy de un pueblo lejano del país del fuego, soy el ultimo de mi clan, y como mi familia era amiga de la familia de Ino ellos se encargaron de mi.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tus padres...?

-Si hace bastante, dijo Son Gohan, asi que no pasa nada.

-El otro dia vimos que eras bastante bueno peleando, ¿acaso en tu clan eran todos así?

Gohan se rió y recordó que en si los Sayayins son una raza guerrera así que era una respuesta obvia , claro cambiando lo de Raza por clan para evitar cualquier sospechas.

-Si, digamos que mi clan está caracterizado por ser un clan de guerreros natos, entrenamos desde muy chicos para hacernos cada vez mas fuertes.

-Guaaauu ¡eso es increíble! y ¿tienen algún Kei Genkai?

¡Mierda! pensó Gohan, ¡¿como lo digo?!, bueno la idea es usar al Super sayayin como un Kkei Genkai y así explicarlo, pero prefiero que sea mas adelante.

-jajaj bueno si, es una habilidad que nos permite elevar nuestra fuerza física, agilidad y velocidad en muchisimas veces, pero todavia no lo despierto (mintió para evitar que le pida que lo muestre en la calle.)

-Guauuu eso es increíble dijo Sakura.

-por favor no le cuentes a nadie, no me gusta ser el centro de atención y con esa habilidad todos van a querer verme y soy algo timido. Queda como un secreto entre nosotros, ¿dale?. Expreso nuestro Héroe.

Sakura sonrió para sus adentros, bien si tenemos algun secreto entre los dos esto pude beneficiarme en el futuro.

-Bueno va ser un honor guardarte el secreto, dijo la pelirroja mientras estaba claramente sonrojada y se apegaba mas al brazo de nuestro joven héroe.

-Y a todo esto, que andabas mirando en la bibloteca, porque cuando chocamos fue en la puerta de la biblioteca y creo que salías de ahí. Pregunto la pelirosa.

-Andaba buscando información sobre los jutsus básicos, y alguno mas avanzado para aprender,vistes que yo uso el ki, pero como también puedo aprender a usar chakra decidí aprender para poder combinar ambas habilidades y crear nuevas técnicas.

Esto sorprendió de sobre manera a Sakura que no se esperaba que Gohan fuera un chico tan estudioso.

-Guaauu, no sabía que los chicos lindos fueran estudiosos también, dijo la pelirosa mientras se ponía colorada.

-AJAJ, gracias Sakura. Es que mi mamá me hacía estudiar matemática y física universitaria cuando tenía 7 años asi que te imaginas que estudiar esto para mi es fácil ajja.

-Además al estar acostumbrado a tener un buen manejo del ki, puedo decirte que me resulta fácil tener un buen control del chakra.

Esto último sorprende a la pelirrosa, no se esperaba que el chico nuevo que nunca en su vida usó el chakra para nada ya se estuviera emparentando y aprendiendo técnica de alto rango en tan solo dos semanas. Por lo que llegó a la clara conclusión que el chico nuevo era un prodigio, lo que le gusto aun mas. No hay duda que este chico era todo un enigma, empezando nkai que no quería que nadie supiera, su vaga explicación de donde venía y sumado a que fue a la academia por orden directa del Hokage, todo eso le hacía ser un verdadero enigma por resolver y esto era lo que más le gustaba en un chico.

Claro la mezcla de habilidad innata, inteligencia y secretos por descubrir era una mezcla perfecta para decir que la peli rosa pusiera como mínimo a la misma altura a Sasuke que a Gohan.

-Eso es genial, que tan pronto hayas dominado el control del chakra, es increible. Dijo la pelirrosa.

-Bueno si algun día tienes alguna duda, puedes pedirme ayuda, la verdad yo soy muy buena en todo lo teórico de la academia, cualquier día que quieras ir a la biblioteca me avisas y vamos juntos. Además si queres aprender una nueva técnica la podemos aprender juntos.

Prosiguió la pelirrosa con un leve sonrojo en la mirada.

-¡Sí, me encantaría!. Dijo el joven Son Gohan y luego a lo lejos vio a su amigo y decidió saludar a Sakura con un beso en el cachete lo que dejó congelada a la pelirrosa y muy muy muy colorada y le dijo:

-Bueno voy corriendo que tengo que hablar con Naruto, nos vemos después.

Sakura quedó en un trance desde que Gohan , la había saludado con un beso en el cachete.

No había tenido dobles intenciones ese beso, fue una clara despedida, pero como agarró a la pelirosa desprevenida, quedo en shock y totalmente avergonzada, fue casi como que le hubieran dado su primer beso. Su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, cuando reaccionó Gohan ya estaba entrando a la clase hablando con Naruto alegremente y ella a media cuadra de la academia,parada y totalmente embobada.

Ella pensaba, casi en voz alta, el...me...beso...

Y luego pensó para ella, ¡hey! ¡idiota, a vos te gusta Sasuke! él es genial, aunque Gohan también, ¡pero a vos te gusta Sasuke!.

Y en ese momento empezó un conflicto interno que poco a poco se agrandó hasta que en el futuro ella decida cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia cada uno.

 **Más tarde en la Academia**

Gohan había llegado con Sakura a la academia para suerte de Gohan no llego primero que Ino lo que le impidió una pelea entre las dos chicas.

Gohan se sentó en su asiento, el cual estaba al lado de naruto. Al llegar todos a la clase apareció Iruka para empezar la clase.

La clase paso bastante rapido para Gohan, entre las explicaciones de Iruka sobre las tácticas shinobis, Naruto que dormitaba en la clase de vez en cuando e Ino y Sakura que a cada rato trataban de hablar con él, sin el entender porque. Así poco a poco la clase fue llegando a su fin.

Antes de que terminara la clase Iruka decidió dar un anuncio a la clase.

-Bueno chicos, dentro de 2 dias sera la prueba para ver si pueden terminar la academia y convertirse en ninjas de canoas, lo que se les exigirá como mínimo será el jutsu de clonación osea el Bunshin no Jutsu. Además si conocen algun Jutsu de alto rango y quieren mostrarlo, no habrá problema y se le añadirá a la nota.

Si el Jutsu de alto rango no pudieran hacerlo o lo hicieran mal, no pasara nada lo que necesitan para aprobar será el Bunshin no Jutsu. En función a cómo le vaya en la prueba los clasificaremos y sabremos si aprobaron y con que puntaje.

Bueno, vallan a sus casas, ¡hasta mañana chicos!.

Esto sorprendió a todos los chicos, la verdad no se esperaban que fuese en dos días el examen de graduacion, asi que todos se fueron entre todo tipo de charlas. En eso Naruto que venia pensativo miró a Gohan y le dijo.

-¡Aprobare, are ese Jutsu y pasare con la mejor nota. Y más adelante sere Hokage ya lo veran!

-sisis, tengo una duda, ¿has podido hacer el jutsu de clonación o te sigue costando tanto?. Pregunto Ghan.

-jaja, ya veras como para el dia de la prueba me sale. Contesto Naruto.

-Si queres yo te puedo ayudar, a mi ya me sale bastante bien y estoy probando algunos Jutsu avanzados.

-Eso es genial, ¿cuando decis de ir a practicar? Pregunto Naruto.

-Bueno, ahora tengo unos mandados que hacer, ¿que te parece en dos horas en el campo de entrenamiento de siempre?. Pregunto Gohan.

-Genial , !nos vemos ahi!, grito Naruto mientras se iba yendo corriendo hacia Ichiraku ramen.

Bueno ahora que tengo decidido que iré más tarde a entrenar tengo que volver a la biblioteca, me imagino que ir a la biblioteca no hubiera sido algo que le gustara mucho a Naruto. Penso son Gohan para sus adentros.

Y enseguida tomó rumbo nuevamente a la biblioteca a seguir recopilando información sobre este nuevo mundo y todo los tipos de jutsu que había, Genjutsu y todo aquello que tuviera que saber sobre el mundo shinobi.

No queria lamentar por falta de conocimiento sobre este nuevo mundo que un amigo suyo muriera, así que se tomo muy enserio el tema de conocer todos los detalles, porque sabía que si habria algun problema serio el seria el encargado de detenerlo.

Claro que esto el mundo entero no lo sabían, no conocen el terrible poder que puede llegar a tener un Sayajin, ni mucho menos el terrible poder que tenia Son Gohan.

Enseguida llegaba un ambu frente a Gohan y le decía.

-Son Gohan, el hokage quiere hablar con usted lo antes posible en su oficina.

-Enseguida ire.

Y enseguida, el anbu desapareció en una nube de hojas.

 **Unos minutos más tarde en la torre del hokage**.

Gohan llegaba a la torre, se preguntaba qué querría el Hokage hablar con el.

En la puerta habia 2 anbu custodiando la puerta.

-Hola, vine a hablar con el Hokage, el me hizo llamar. Expreso el joven Son a los anbus que custodiaban la puerta.

-Pase pase. Le dijeron los anbu.

Son Gohan abrió la puerta y pasó a la oficina del hokage.

-Hola son Gohan, un gusto que aya venido, quería charlar unas cosas con tigo.

-Si, ¿que necesita hokage?. Pregunto con cierta curiosidad el joven son Gohan.

-Bueno mira, he visto que te has hecho amigo del joven naruto, lo cual me alegra mucho. Y visto que lo has estado entrenando, es posible que notes ciertas cosas que te tendré que contar sobre él y el motivo por el maltrato que por desgracia le da la gente de esta aldea.

Esto sorprendió a Gohan, cual seria ese motivo pir ese total maltrato hacia Naruto, y que problemas podria tener mas allá de los que se generan en un simple entrenamiento.

-Mira lo que te voy a contar, deberá quedar en secreto, no se lo cuentes a nadie, solo a naruto.

Debido a tu amistad con él, y al poder saber y notar tanto tu buen corazon y tu extraordinaria habilidad para la lucha, te daré esta información, creo que te será útil en el futuro, tanto entrenando como posible compañero de equipo (el hokage ya tenía decidido que de pasar la prueba naruto estaria con Gohan seguro en el equipo).

Tengo entendido que tu puedes sentir la energía de las personas, me imagino que notaste algo aunque sea peculiar en naruto con respecto a eso, ¿no?.

-Si, en naruto pudo sentir como si hubieran dos firmas de ki, totalmente diferenciadas, si no lo conociera pensaría que otra persona avita dentro de él.

-Bueno, de eso tengo que hablarte, veras nose si lo sabes, pero en las naciones ninjas existen grandes bestias con un gran chakra, que nosotros para evitar que esas bestias nos ataquen los sellamos dentro de una persona, para aprovechar su poder y que nos ayude a defender la aldea, esto es algo que pasa hace cientos de años.

Lentamente, y con mucho lujo de detalles le contó la historia de los jinchurikis, de la bestia de la nueve colas, el kyubi, y como el 4to hokage se sacrifico sellando el kyubi, dentro de su propio hijo, y muriendo junto a su esposa.

Le contó la razón por la cual guardaba el secreto de quienes eran sus padres a naruto, para cuidarlo de aquellos que quieran a usar al pobre naruto como arma. Le explico el motivo del odio de los aldeanos y todo. También le dijo que al menos que logre que el mismo kyubi le cuente quién eran sus padres no se lo diga, porque así se aseguraron de dejar a naruto fuera del radar de gente peligrosa.

-Bueno si te cuento todo esto es por dos motivos, su padre, minato cuando sello al kyuby en naruto usó un sello distinto a los habituales, uno que le permitiera a naruto en futuro poder usar el poder del kuby, luchar juntos, unir sus chakras.

Hay muy pocos casos en el mundo ninja que pudieron realizar, tal hazaña tenía y Minato murió con el objetivo que su hijo lo hiciera. Así que si te cuento esto es porque apesar que es una tarea peligrosa, debido a que los sentimientos negativos del kyubi pueden adueñarse de naruto por un instante si usa demasiado poder, o no está completamente entrenado mentalmente, creo que debido a tu gran capacidad como luchador, tu muy buen nivel de entrenamiento mental y la amistad que los une sin duda puedes ayudarlo a usar el poder del kiuby. Y si se llega a salir de control deberias poner este sello en su panza donde tiene el sello y el poder del kyubi será absorbido enseguida.

Gohan lo pensó, y decidió ayudar a su amigo, sin duda que tenía un enorme potencial y podría llegar muy lejos.

-Bueno Son Gohan, te dejo estos pergaminos que traen toda la información necesaria de los entrenamientos con los jinchuriki , como usar el chakra de los bijuus, y todo sobre el sello que tiene naruto. Despues que leas bien esto puedes empezar tu entrenamiento con Naruto.

-Dale!, sera un gusto ayudar a Naruto.

Y raudamente, se fue a su casa a analizar esos pergaminos y analizar un plan de entrenamiento para naruto.

Dos horas más tarde en algún campo de entrenamiento.

Naruto al tener un dia de descanso, del duro entrenamiento que estaba realizando con Gohan, decidió aprovecharlo para poder entrenar su Bunshin no Jutsu.

Había acordado entrenar su habilidades en jutsu junto con Gohan, asi que decidio ir 1 hora antes por dos motivos:

Primero, estaba aburrido, segundo tenía miedo de reprobar por 3era vez el examen por culpa de ese odiado Jutsu.

La verdad no le iba muy bien que digamos, había una gran voluntad, pero su control del chakra era pesimo.

Gohan había llegado hace 15 minutos pero decidió quedarse escondido viendo en entrenamiento de naruto, para poder ver exactamente en que podría ayudarlo.

Y nuestro joven guerrero ya tenia una idea clara de en que precisaba entrenar mas. Su control del chakra.

Gohan decidió que era hora de aparecerse y salió de los árboles y saludó a Naruto.

-¡Naruto!, como te lleva el entrenamiento, veo que te me adelantaste...

 **Algunas palabras y ¡los avances!**

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, perdon por la demora.

Bueno se pone interesate, ya se viene el examen de la academia, y ¿Naruto lograra aprender en 2 días el Bunshin no Jutsu?, y que pasará con el entrenamiento para que use el chakra del kyubi?¿ ya lo empezará?, ¿será después del examen?.

¿Como influirá la ayuda de Gohan en Naruto?. Y ¿Sakura, empesara a intentar salir con Gohan?. ¿Como se lo tomara Ino?

Todo esto y mucho mas en el próximo capítulo!

Hasta la próxima! Salu!.


	7. Capitulo 8

Bueno gente aca va el 8vo capítulo espero que les guste.

Dragón Ball Z así como Naruto y Shippuden son propiedad de Akira Toriyama así como de Masashi Kishimoto respectivamente.

 **Capitulo 8 : Los ojos de un guerrero**.

-¡Naruto!, como te lleva el entrenamiento, veo que te me adelantaste... Dijo el joven Son Gohan al llegar al campo de entrenamiento donde Naruto estaba entrenando.

Bastante cansado, tirado en el piso descansando estaba un Naruto. Bastante preocupado porque no lograba hacer el Bunshin no Jutsu en forma completa, las copias de sí mismo le salian bastante deformes y duraban poco.

-Aca estoy , ¡este estúpido Jutsu no me va a vencer!, decía Naruto con bastante entusiasmo y determinación.

-Veo que te esfuerzas mucho, tranquilo vas a ver como para el examen vas a andar espectacular. Dijo Gohan.

Gohan había decidido primero entrenar el control del chakra y después cuando hiciera sin problemas el Bunshin no Jutsu, recién ahí le contaría todo sobre el zorro de 9 colas, que era un Jinchuriki y que el 4to lo sello en el para que pudiera usar su poder, que no sería fácil por supuesto.

-Bueno , creo que primero deberás mejorar tu control del chakra asi, que te parece si empiezas a meditar y a empezar a usar pequeñas cantidades de chakra, de esta forma lograras empezar a controlarlo mejor.

Luego de terminar de meditar y poder usar tu chakra sin que te descontroles, recién ahi podrás realizar sin problemas cualquier Jutsu.

-Bueno , ¡empecemos!, dijo un emocionado Naruto.

Luego de de 2 horas de entrenamiento , donde básicamente se dedicó a meditar y a elevar su chakra paulatinamente hasta lo maximo que podía , y disminuir paulatinamente de igual forma decidieron que la primer parte del entrenamiento estaba lista.

Gohan dijo -Bueno , creo que has mejorado bastante con tu control del chakra, podemos empezar con el resto.

Gohan miró a Naruto, y le dijo : Como ya sabes las posiciones de manos lo único nuevo que tendrás que hacer ahora, es controlar tu chakra mientras realizas las posiciones de manos, concéntrate , no dejes que tu mente piense en nada, hazlo como cuando meditas.

Y ahí naruto empezó a concentrarse para realizar el Jutsu.

Luego de estar unos segundos con los ojos cerrados , Naruto abrió los ojos de golpe y grito:

\- ¡Bunshin no Jutsu!

Y de la nada se formaron 3 Narutos, uno era el real y tres eran unas copias perfectas de el.

-¡Extraordinario , Naruto!, bueno ahora debes mantener la concentración y trata de correr entre todos los arboles que estan ahi.

Enfrente a Naruto había una pila de 15 árboles en línea recta , la idea era que al correr entre los arboles le costará más concentrarse y ver cuánto podía aguantar el Jutsu sin que se disipan esos clones.

-¡Perfecto, lo haré dattebayo!, gritó un Naruto emocionado y empezó a correr entre los árboles .

Al sexto árbol se disipó uno de los dos clones y en el 9 corría solo Naruto, ya sin ningún clon.

-Bueno , eso fue mejor de lo que esperaba, ahora quiero que lo hagas hasta que puedas correr 3 veces seguidas a través de los 15 árboles, así podremos a prueba tu concentración y podrás a hacer este Jutsu en cualquier situación en una batalla si piensas realizar una estrategia para confundir al enemigo. Exclamó nuestro joven peli parado.

-¡Manos a la obra!, ¡Ya verán seré el mejor databa yo!, ¡sere Hokage y todos me tendran que reconocer por mis habilidades!. Exclamó con una gran euforia Naruto ya que hace unas 2 horas no le salía ni un clon y ahora los hacía y podía correr sin que se disiparon.

Habian pasado 3 horas y Naruto estaba exhausto, tanto mentalmente como físicamente, había logrado realizar la tarea que Gohan le había encomendado. Mientras Naruto realizaba el ejercicio que le había encomendado, el pelo parado estaba practicando algunos Jutsu , especialmente dos, el Bunshin no Jutsu y el Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, el cual viendo la gran cantidad de chakra que poseía Gohan, decidió explicarle.

Gohan practicaba estos Jutsu para ver si después podría realizar alguna combinación entre sus habilidades recién aprendidas con el chakra y su ki incluso hasta mezclar las dos energías.

Luego de terminar con dicha tarea Gohan decido empezar un pequeño combate entre el y Naruto, donde Gohan le dijo que debía realizar el Jutsu que estaban practicando constantemente con el objetivo de distraer a su rival. Gohan no lo atacaba enserio solo se dedicaba a esquivar los ataques y de vez en cuando atacar con la suficiente velocidad como para romper su concentración y hacer que el Jutsu se rompiera.

Esto lo hizo para que Naruto pudiera realizar el Jutsu casi en cualquier circunstancia. Ahora feliz por el resultado del entrenamiento que habían realizado, ya que Naruto dominaba completamente el Bunshin no Jutsu y seguro pasaría el examen de la academia y podría graduarse como un shinobi.

-Bueno, Naruto veo que los resultados fueron geniales, que te parece si mañana a la misma hora que hoy empezamos igual y veo si te puedo enseñarte algún otro Jutsu que vi en algunos pergaminos, y que Iruka me recomendo.

-¡Genial!, entonces mañana seguiremos con el entrenamiento en la tarde.

-Quieres ir a comer, porque la verdad es que estoy hambriento. Pregunto Naruto

-La verdad que yo tambien, pero debería pasar por la casa de los Yamanaka que seguramente se preguntan porque llego tan tarde. Bueno, ¡nos vemos Naruto mañana en la academia!. Exclamó el joven Son Gohan mientras se iba caminando hacia la casa de los Yamanaka.

 **10 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE EN LA CASA DE Ino y Gohan.**

Gohan llegaba a la casa de Ino, al entrar se encontró con la señora Yamanaka.

-Hola Gohan, ¿dónde andabas que llegas tan tarde y con la ropa tan sucia?. Preguntaba la señora Yamanaka.

-Estaba entrenando un poco mi uso del chakra y ayudando a Naruto en su control del chakra, porque en dos días tendremos el examen de la academia. Ya sabe señora que para mi es bastante nuevo esto del uso del chakra y aproveche para practicar algunos Jutsu.

Esto sorprendió a la Madre de Ino, sin duda que la matriarca sabia que el joven era extraordinariamente fuerte, debido a los recuerdos que pudieron observar del joven Son Gohan, pero no se esperaban que un unas dos semanas Gohan ya manejara el Chakra casi tan bien como la mayoría de los chicos promedios de la academia, cuando hace dos semanas ni siquiera sabia que ese tipo energía existiese.

-Bueno eres increíble Gohan, bueno ve a bañarte que se nota que tienen la ropa bastante sucia.

-Si señora. Dijo un feliz Gohan mientras corría a su cuarto para agarrar otra muda de ropa para bañarse.

Mientras Gohan hablaba con la madre de Ino, la rubia estaba escondida escuchando todo.

Así que estabas entrenando con Naruto para el examen, claro Naruto no es muy bueno con el control del chakra y por eso lo debe haber ayudado, ademas si esta probando algunos Jutsu como dijo eso explica su visita a la biblioteca de la mañana. Pensaba la rubia mientras salia de su escondite y decidía sentarse en el living esperando que Gohan saliera del baño para aprovechar el tiempo perdido con el joven Saiyajáin.

Mientras tanto Gohan en su cuarto buscaba que dogi usar, y decidió cambiar el look, como sabemos el joven hijo de son Goku usaba un dogi exactamente igual que el que uso cuando peleo contra Cell, pero como este estaba realmente sucio de los continuos entrenamientos debido al polvo decido cambiarlo por unos dias y encontró otro que había mandado a hacer y lo tenía guardado en su cuarto.

Si era un dogi exactamente igual que el que usaba su padre, incluyendo el signo de Kame House, Gohan se rió al verlo y pensó . Mi padre si me viera vestido con esto seguro estaría loco de la vida, ¡lo usaré!.

Y luego de haber agarrado su ropa salió disparado al baño para limpiarse la mugre que le había dejado el entrenamiento.

10 minutos despues Gohan salio recien bañado con su nueva ropa, que decidió que usaría por un tiempo.

Al salir una chica rubia pego un grito y dijo

-Por fin que apareces pensé que tenías miedo de verme, te entiendo soy demasiado linda y te da verguenza. Dijo Ino con una pequeña sonrisa mientras miraba a los ojos a Gohan.

-¿Ehhh? ¿Que dices Ino? dijo Gohan sin entender lo que quería decir Ino.

-Jajaja nada nada dijo una sonrojada Ino mientras corría y abrazaba al joven son y le decía que lo extraño.

La rubia pensaba "este chico es un ingenuo y muy tímido sera fácil conquistarla, además con lo ingenuo que es no debe saber que mas de la mitad de las chicas de la clase están muertas con el. Esto me hace mas fácil eliminar la competencia ajaja" pensaba la rubia mientras abrazaba al joven Son.

-Bueno, ¿cómo fue tu dia?. Preguntaba la chica de cabello rubio mientras dejaba de abrazarlo y lo tomaba de la mano para ir al patio para sentarse en un árbol como siempre lo hacía cuando hablaba con Gohan.

-Ah, ¿el mio?, bueno el mio normal, fui a la biblioteca para ver algunos jutsu que me pudieran servir y ayude a Naruto con el el jutsu de la prueba, dijo son Gohan.

-¿Ayudaste a Naruto y a mi no? sos malo eh, dijo una Ino mientras miraba de reojo al saiyajin .

-Jajaja, pasa que vos seguro que pases, pero el es bastante malo con ese jutsu y precisaba ayuda. Comentó el joven saiyajin.

-Solo te peleaba Gohan, igual podría ayudarte a ti, dijo Ino mientras le tocaba el pecho al saiyajin con la punta del dedo como señalando.

-Jajaja, ¿a mi?¿ cómo?. Preguntaba un sorprendido Gohan que no pensó que la rubia podría ayudar con su entrenamiento.

-Bueno yo soy bastante buena con el control del chakra, así que podría ayudarte en eso mismo mientras practico algun jutsu , seguramente en la bibloteca aprendiste un montón de jutsus. Mmm talvez me podrías enseñar alguno nuevo si sabes alguno que no conozco, estoy segura que serias un gran maestro decía la rubia con malicia en su voz mientras ponía sus ojos bien achinados y lo miraba de reojo.

-Jajaj si podríamos ajaj, pero ahora es tarde y tengo mucha hambre ajaja. Podemos hacerlo mañana en la tarde, yo entrenare con Naruto, si queres cuando termine con el podemos entrenar juntos. Decía Gohan, no quería entrenarlos juntos por unos dias, por lo menos hasta que le cuente a Naruto de el zorro de las 9 colas que vivía en su interior.

-Bueno, dijo la rubia. Vamos a comer entonces. ¿Tu siempre tienes hambre Gohan-kun?. Le preguntaba la rubia a nuestro héroe.

-Jajaj si puede ser, se reía Gohan con una mano en la nunca con su clara sonrisa Son.

-Eres increíble Gohan-kun, bueno vamos a comer. Dijo nuestra rubia.

Y enseguida los dos chicos fueron a comer juntos, en realidad la cena estaba esperando les mientras ellos estuvieron charlando.

Ambos chicos se sentaron en la mesa junto con los padres de Ino que les estaban esperando y empezaron a comer.

Como siempre fue todo un espectáculo ver comer a Gohan, al terminar la comida el solo habia comido mas del doble que lo que comio todo el resto de la familia.

-Ummm, muy rico señor y señora Yamanaka, su comida siempre es deliciosa. Comentó un Gohan que recién había terminado.

-Jajaj si se nota que te gusto mucho dijo Inoichi, mientras pensaba (menos mal que el hokage nos ayuda a mantener a éste chico sino nose como hariamos para pagar su comida) y mientras pensaba le aparecia una graciosa gota de sudor en la nunca.

Enseguida luego de una pequeña sobremesa todos se levantaron, rápidamente fueron todos a dormir, o casi todos porque Ino se quedo practicando un poco su percepción para sentir el ki.

Se sentó a la luz de la luna, se puso en la posición de loto y empezó a meditar, estuvo cerca de 1 hora meditando, de a poco veía como empezaba a sentir algunas presencias, era la de cada persona en la aldea, pero le costaba sentirlas, cuando de repente sintió una presencia elevarse poco a poco, era la de Gohan. Ya la conocía pero estaba más elevada que de costumbre, rápidamente dejó la posición en la que meditaba y fue corriendo al cuarto de Gohan. Ino no pensaba con claridad, pero pensaba lo peor, realmente el ki que sentía era enorme no podía pensar que alguien tuviera tanto poder, y penso que estaría peleando contra alguien.

Al llegar al cuarto noto que Gohan estaba teniendo una pesadilla.

 **EN LA PESADILLA DE GOHAN**

Gohan derrepente apareció en un terreno desértico, enfrente de él estaba Cell, gravemente golpeado. Su padre, son Goku y su maestro el señor Piccolo estaban gritándole.

-Gohan acabalo de una vez, termina con Cell de una vez.

-¡No!, no tan rápido, primero lo haré sufrir por lo que le hizo a número 16 y a ustedes.

-¡Gohan!, terminalo de una vez.

Y enseguida se escuchó una voz reir y se vio como Cell iniciaba su cuerpo cada vez más y más, hasta quedar como una pelota gigante.

Rápidamente reveló Cell que explotaría y morirá junto a todo el planeta, Gohan quedo palido, sabía que debido a su confianza Cell los mataria a todos.

Enseguida su padre Gohan se acercó a Cell lo tocó con una mano y con dos dedos en la frente mirando a todos sus amigos se despidió de todos.

-¡Gohan eres el mas fuerte, defiende la tierra hijo!. Exclamó el Guerrero Son Goku y enseguida se teletransporto con su tecnica hasta el planeta del Kaio del norte para luego explotar junto a Cell.

Gohan por un segundo quedó blanco, tratando de aceptar que su padre había muerto pero luego empezó a llorar y gritar.

-¡No!, ¿padre por qué?. ¡Padre! Gritaba y lloraba son Gohan lleno de ira y culpa.

 **FUERA DE LA PESADILLA DE GOHAN**

Gohan estaba acostado gritando, Cell, maldito Cell, ¿por qué padre?, ¡vuelve padre!.

Gohan gritaba y lloraba en la cama.

Todo esto pasaba antes los ojos de Ino que no podía creer que Gohan estuviera así, era una pesadilla no había dudas. Al ver esto Ino enseguida corrió a la cama de Gohan y trató de despertarlo.

-¡Despierta Gohan es una pesadilla!

Y entre los gritos, de pronto una gran cantidad de viento empezó a emanar, pero emanaba del cuerpo de Gohan. Esto sorprendió a Ino que terminó en el piso. El ki de Gohan era enorme y Ino lo notaba. Todo el cuarto había quedado un desastre, libros por el piso. Ino se levantó y empezó a mover a Gohan de un lado al otro tratando de despertarlo mientras gritaba:

-¡Gohan despierta, Gohan despierta!

Y Gohan repetía una y otra vez:

-¡Padre!, ¡¿por qué?! .

Y de golpe entre los empujones de Ino Gohan se despertó, pero al despertarse una gran corriente de viento, una gran cantidad de energía liberada de golpe tiro a Ino al piso y al levantar la vista se topo con la sorpresa mas grande del día, de la semana, o mas bien la sorpresa mas grande de su vida.

Aquel chico de pelo oscuro, y ojos marrones ya no estaba enfrente de ella, ahora estaba un chico de pelo rubio puntiagudo como desafiando a la gravedad, con un mechón cayendo en su costado derecho, unos ojos verdes penetrantes, llenos de ira, enojo y rabia, eran los ojos de un guerrero que estaba listo para luchar. Su cuerpo era rodeado por un aura amarilla que cubría todo su cuerpo.

Todo este espectáculo duró unos pocos segundos porque al notar Gohan que todo había sido un sueño volvió a la normalidad.

Era de un momento a otro el mismo chico de apariencia tranquila, con unos ojos calmos, de color marrón que transmitían tranquilidad y su cabello ya no desafiaba la gravedad ni era rubio. Asi es Gohan producto de la ira y rabia que le había generado la pesadilla, recordando aquel momento en el que murió su padre por no haber terminado antes con Cell, se había transformado inconscientemente en el guerrero legendario, en un super saiyajin enfrente a los ojos de una Ino que todavía no podía terminar de procesar ni comprender que le había sucedido a Gohan mientras tenia esa pesadilla.

-Gohan-kun...¿estas….bien?...¿qué te….paso, tus ojos, esos ojos...?

Dijo Ino entrecortado sus palabras tratando de procesar todo aquel espectáculo que quedará grabado para siempre en su memoria.

Y lo que no podia quitarse de su mente eran esos ojos verdes llenos de ira, penetrantes, desafiantes y orgullosos. Ella no lo sabia pero esos ojos eran los ojos de un guerrero, un guerrero legendario. Los ojos de un super saiyajin... y pronto lo averiguaria.

 **Algunas palabras y avances!**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.

 **En el próximo capítulo:**

Gohan-kun,¿qué te pasó?, ¡tus ojos!, tus ojos, por dios Gohan que eran esos ojos, ¿tu pelo?, ¡juro haberlo visto rubio!

Gohan en el próximo capítulo: mierda esa pesadilla me hizo transformarse como se lo explico a Ino.

¡Bien Naruto! ¡Asi se hace!.Bien hecho.

Naruto el próximo capítulo.

¿Gohan, por qué vino el 3ero a ayudarnos con el entrenamiento? , ¿qué me tienen que contar algo que paso hace 13 años?

¡Que yo soy un que!, hay dattebayo que palabras tan raras...

Genial, ¡vamos a entrenar!


End file.
